


Brightest Night || HTTYD (Toothless/OC)

by Wildfire62



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Sun Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire62/pseuds/Wildfire62
Summary: Sunflower was taught all her life that life outside of Haven Isles was bad; that humans were bad. The Sun Fury would only learn just how true and false her teachings were after accidentally leaving the isles where she comes across an island being invaded by dragons, an island that was inhabited by... Humans. Overcome by a curiosity that outweighed her fear, she soon regrets her decision when she gets shot down along with a Night Fury? Seeking answers and a way home after getting injured with vicious intent, Sunflower is faced with a trial that would change her life forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an HTTYD fanfic and as the title says, a Toothless/OC pairing. The romance will be a slow burn and won't be official until Race to the Edge. The Sun Fury and a few other Fury species are my own creation so I kindly ask that no one steals them or whatever.

The first time Mal Swan learned about all this 'fate' and 'destiny' shit was when she was only seven-years-old in the year 1994 where she discovered the death of her parent and the secret her elder sister, Sammy, had been carrying when the elder blonde had stumbled in one day cradling an arm around her rapidly reddening torso looking like she had just jumped out of the Spartan battle Mal had just been reading about in her history book. It was alarming to say in the very least - the frantic look of horror that painted Sammy's beaten and blood dyed face was forever burned into her mind. Being only a mere child and a bit traumatized from so much that had happened that night, things were a blur, pieces missing.

She didn't remember much about that night...

All she recalled was Sammy bursting through the door injured pretty badly and scaring the younger version of herself. She recalled her sister rushing around frantically to grab a few things of importance before she went to pick her sister up. She recalled how Sammy jumped and tightened her grip on the girl protectively as a bright light flashed and ground quaking shutter shook their home which was quickly followed by the sounds of glass smashing in and the door shattering under a strange impact... after that was when it all became a blur of blackness.

She recalled a weird invisible vice curling around her and yanking her from her sister's arms. The crushing and sudden pounding in her skull and the shrill scream of her sister before all went black.

When she came to she found herself under the watchful gaze of Kanoi Watanabe, Mentor of the Wind Ninja Academy.

It was then she discovered the news of the decimation of the other two Academies and the deaths of her parents, something she still held bitterness over. She hadn't seen the grieving look of Mentor Watanabe while she hysterically denied the truth and claimed him to be lying, having refused to listen to him until her sister - who was still recovering, but awake - confirmed that that was indeed the truth though that didn't mean she told Mal the  _whole_  truth... It was also then that the truth of her sister's secret life as a Power Ranger came to light and it was safe to say that Mal had been quite shocked. It was then that the rage kicked in and sent the youngest Swan into a fit — if Samantha was some superhero, why hadn't she or her friends saved her parents?

Feeling betrayed and hurt me and just all-out angry, Mal had 'run away' and hid in a place she was sure no one would find her... now that she thought back on it, the bathroom wasn't that much of a genius move and she was sure everyone knew that that was where she was from the beginning, they were just  _kind enough_  to leave her alone and let her come to terms on her own accord; it was a Swan trait.

However, she wasn't she'd change a thing as this was how she met Cameron Watanabe, also known as  _Cam_ , the Mentor's only child, and her first friend...

Cam was the one who stuck with her and helped her see reason. After all, he too knew the pain of losing a parent, granted the circumstances were both totally different when it came to how they lost their parents but still, there was a connection there. 

He knew the anger she was feeling to a certain degree.

 

 _"... I was so angry at my dad when my mom died. We' live in a place full of ninja, we know ways to heal most sicknesses or know people who know how to do so, but we didn't use any of them and before I knew it my mother was gone,"_  Cam had told her.  _"My dad could've saved her, but he didn't, and I hated him for it. But... then I realized something, my mother wouldn't want to be saved, as cruel as it sounds. She was the type of person who let fate run its course with only minor interruptions; she didn't want him to find her a cure. She asked him not too and in the end, my dad respected this..."_

 

It made her wonder though, after that.

Had her parents wanted to be saved? They were warriors raised to fight and die, and they did do so. They fought and saved many others who didn't deserve to die, paying the price nobly (yet so unfairly in her eyes) with their lives. She understood this to a degree, she really did. And a part of her was proud - her parents were heroes, their sacrifice saved many - but then a part of her wasn't proud - why didn't they think of her and Sammy? The people who will suffer from them dying? -, it all ended with her having a hidden bitterness that was shoved deep down. This anger is what drove her to work harder in her training, to be able to be strong enough to save other kids parents o they wouldn't have to feel what she did.

But there were days she had to wonder, was the life of a ninja  _truly_ worth it?

There was a reason Mentor Watanabe refused to train Cam.

And with what happened to her her parents, that just proved wasn't an easy-going life to lead.

Dark red lipstick coated lips pressed together as blue eyes lingered on the flames that flickered over her fingers, illuminating them in a faint light that cast a faint light some feet around her. It truly was ironic that someone had a power that would only serve as a reminder of their anger issues.

"Because fate just  _loves_ messing with humans," She scoffed with an eyeroll, hands clenching shut and the fire snuffing out.

If she was going to be honest, then she was going to have to admit that she didn't believe in the whole fate and destiny thing. It could kiss her ass for all she cared. All her life she kept hearing about how it was _fate_  that brought them there. How  _fate_ had a hand in the perishing of her parents. How she was fated for some great destiny... Yeah, no. he wasn't going to let some invisible force control her.

She was like a fire, ever-growing and ever temperamental. You push her she'll just push right back, and this supposed fate was starting to push too far and she was beginning to have enough. She would show the world that she wouldn't be controlled.

Like a fire, if one messes with it the wrong way, they'll get burned.

And she wasn't afraid to burn anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PROLOGUE** _

 

 

_**"We...** _

_**... Are creatures of many things. Wonder. Kindness. Hatred. Destruction. Good. Evil. Bringers of death, or bringers of life. It is who we are.** _ **What** _**we are. But... We have a choice as to who we want to be. A choice that determines whether or not we are what our title is. We may make mistakes, yes, but it is in our actions on whether we atone for it that will label us forever...** _

_**We have been in the shadows of our past ancestors and suffering from their mistakes; it is a price we must pay. A heavy price. One that is costing our kind their lives.** _

_**I fear that I won't make it, my young one. But you... You have the capability to change the world. Change the way our kind is seen. Whether we are from the same species or not. Now when I say this, my love, I mean that there are many types in one's kind. Us for example, come, in many. We are Night, we are Day, we are Darkness, we are Light, we are Stars, and WE are the SUN.** _

_**WE are the most feared amongst all kinds. The most sought after. Many wanted us for our power. But then our ancestor made the mistake of killing the ones who sought after us, putting us in a bad light.** _

_**And now...** _

_**We are being hunted.** _

_**We are being cut down every day to the point of extinction. We must run. We must hide. We must never come out of hiding, for if we do, our time on this world will be cut short.** _

_**I know that you won't like this. But it is the only we can survive, to keep our kind from not ceasing to exist. I hope that one day you will see why we, why I, had to do this. And even if something may happen to me one day, just know that I did this to keep you safe. You will forever have my love...** _

_**... My little Sunflower."** _

** [*] **

**Author's Note: Please comment and enjoy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1**

_** How It All Began... ** _

**Dragons.**

Creatures of fire and death.

Bringers of chaos and destruction.

**Humans.**

Creatures of greed and selfishness.

Bringers of hate and lies; hungry for power.

It was said that the war between humans and these powerful beasts had been going on for ages. But it wasn't always that way... Both sides had gotten along wonderfully at one point of time, years upon years until one man discovered the power of one of the species and decided he wanted it for his own; but his quest for the beats power did not come until later... At the beginning of his tyrant days, he just wanted to rule over his village, to show them that it was a mistake in choosing his cousin. For the girl he loved choosing his cousin. For killing his bastard child and parents. He wanted to rule and make everyone pay.

For revenge.

He went to other islands. Enlisting the help of other Vikings in his forming army to fight and take back what was 'his'. He claimed to be a king who was away from his kingdom on a trading trip when a clan of Vikings came and took it over. Very few questioned it and followed him after the promise of riches and life stock for their villages, all unaware that of his alternate motive.

The war waged on for a year before his cousin had fled, leaving him to the throne. After becoming king, he killed off those who helped in the war and sent back one survivor of each clan to spread the word of his reign and that if anyone dared to challenge him, they too would meet the same fate. And no one dared. He was feared. A tyrant. Anyone who stood up against him was slaughtered publicly as an example.

For years he sat on his throne and used fear as his weapon. And in those years, he started to grow bored of ruling such a small village with people who did nothing but cower and do as he said - they had no will of fighting back anymore, it wasn't fun. He began to lust for power. The thrill of watching others wither under his greatness. And so he began to seek after other kingdoms and villages, taking them by storm, gaining more power in the fear behind his name and the unstoppable armies behind his command they grew with each victory. It was bloody, but in the end, everything fell into his hands. And again, he cast fear into hearts of many, growing more and more insane as he looked for power and more villages to conquer... until one day he sailed the seas with a small army made up of his strongest, and bloodthirsty men, and came upon an island.

It was a rather round island, similar to an oval shape. It contained many interesting geological land-forms such as rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams and several large forests. A forming village could be seen if you looked closer, but still in progress. The people who inhabited it were big and bulky, fearsome looking in their strange dress wear. They looked like your typical Vikings, but much more determined. But what was the most eye-catching was the large, majestic lizard-like beasts with wings that freely roamed the skies.

The bloodthirsty king stayed hidden for a good few days, studying the island and those creatures. The two groups seemed to live in harmony with each other, almost helping each other. Why would such powerful creatures help them? The creatures were twice, no triple, their size and could easily kill the fleshy beings! Most of them towered over the humans and a few were the size of their huts. It wasn't just their great sizes that were impressive either, it was also the variety of looks the came in, all ranging from bird-like ones with spiked tails to bulky tiny winged ones. Many displaying a variety of inhuman abilities that the king had never seen or dreamed of...

Abilities that no one would dare go against...

Something he wanted for his own...

He would be unstoppable if he had those beasts and their power within his control.

When the time came, the king gathered a few of his men and took a smaller boat out to the island, in hopes of having a 'friendly' chat. The closer they got, the more impressed the king became. It was a perfect habitat for anyone to live - perfect fishing spots, fertile land, green forests; it was perfect. He knew this would definitely be his next stomping grounds, and no one was going to stop him... But the king decided a different approach — he was going to have a chat with the leader of this island. He didn't want to draw any suspicion amongst the people, especially with them seemingly being bonded with those winged beasts. He wouldn't risk death; he was smarter than most thought.

So, upon using a smaller fishing boat the king took a small group of men and sailed to the island. Upon reaching it, he grew more determined to make it his. He and his men had stormed through the village, not caring about the fierce shouts as a few tried to stop them — his men easily pushed them away, a fight breaking out soon after. The uprising chaos drew the attention of the island's chief, leading him to the center of the village where he was met with the sight of a battle.

 **"What is going on here?"** He had bellowed loudly, ceasing the fight as all eyes turned towards him; his own eyes settling on the intruders.  **"Who are you? Why do you come to my island and attack? What is your purpose?"**

 **"You..."** The king snarled as he pushed his way to the front, freezing when he saw who the leader was,  **"...You survived!"**

All fell silent at that.

Eyes hardening, the Chief tensed and raised his head.  **"Cousin. To what do I owe the pleasure?"**

The king just ignored his cousin who he had thought had died from his wounds, glaring harshly.  **"How did you survive? There is no way that you should have survived that blade through the stomach."**

 **"Well I did survive, Vali,"** The Chief spoke stiffly, vague in reply, not wanting to set his people off.  **"Now I ask you again. What is it you want?"**

 **"Now, now,"**  The king, Vali, smiled coyly.  **"No need to turn hostile, Asger. We are family after all."**

The atmosphere seemed to thicken in tension as Vali circled Chief Asger in a taunting sort of way. His dark eyes searching around the area as if he were taunting everyone; just daring them to step in and defend their leader. Stopping in front of his blonde haired cousin, Vali glanced around once more, his eyes landing on one of the bird-like, spiky tailed beast that let out a small growl as it flew overhead. What a beautiful creature...

He was going to make that creature his. He was going to make all of them his. He wanted their power for his own, that much was for sure.

Setting his jaw, Asger's hand subconsciously drifted down towards the sword at his hip. He wasn't going to be fooled by his cousin's act of fault innocence, that's what caused the war to begin with.  **"We might be related by blood but after the attack on Gunvor I do not consider us to be family."**  Casting a glare towards the king, he pointed towards the water.  **"Be gone. I do not want to deal with your petty power hungry qualms. You are not welcomed here and if you do not leave, I will declare such a war upon you and your kingdom that not even the power of Thor would be able to help you win."**

 **"Is that so,"**  Vali went cold, a dark glint flashing in his eyes. So it's a war his dear old cousin was willing to resort too...  **"You are willing to go to war with me? I won't need to have the power of Thor on my side to win. I have an army on my side, one much bigger than your whole island."**

 **"You might have a bigger army, but we have dragons."**  Asger clenches his jaw.  **"Now leave! Before you join your parents and child in the Realm of Helheim."**

Vali froze at the mention of his family; his jaw clenching as a crazy look flashed through his onyx orbs. Yanking his own sword from its sheath, he spun around with a cry of rage.  **"Ahhh!!"** The two mens swords clashed with sparks, both glaring venomously at one another. Vali snarling in crazy rage;  **"Do NOT! Bring my parents and son into this!"**

Asger only glared.  **"I will! Your parents killed mine and your child was conceived by a forced affair with a married woman - a woman you had always lusted after for years! Then you killed her!"**  The two pulled away before clashing again, sharing a few blows.  **"You would have done the same to my wife had you not been banished!"**

 **"I told Nora that she was going to bare my children when we were younger, but then she went and married that neighboring village's Chief."**  Vali struck harder.  **"She should have known what was going to come! But even after she had our son she defied me, still wanting to be with her lover. So I killed her. If I couldn't have her, then he couldn't either!"**

 **"You are sick!"**  Asger let out a growl as he kicked out, spinning around his cousin as he tried to strike his legs with his blade. But Vali blocked it and pushed his cousin back. They ducked, kicked, slashed and clashed for a good few minutes before pulling away and walked in a threatening circle. The two shared a look, eyes darkening before they lunged, ready to attack before a freckled faced woman with red braided hair and startling light blue eyes raced forward from the crowd, a boy with the same freckles, hazel-green eyes and red hair on her hip securely. Behind her a fiery red and green-winged beast landed behind her, hovering protectively.

 **"Stop!"** Her voice rang loud and clear, forcing all attention towards her as she stopped a few feet away. Her eyes were wide and almost frantic as she took in the sight before her. They almost went dark from fear when she saw who her husband was fighting.  **"... Vali."**

 **"Runa,"**  Said man looked over and stared at the woman in a sort of awe, scanning her figure over which obviously made her uncomfortable. But once his eyes settled on the child she carried, his happy gaze turned dark and almost angry. It seemed the beast, or dragon as his cousin called them, didn't seem to like it either as it let out a growl. Especially when his gaze turned towards it.  **"So... You did marry my cousin after all. Such a shame."**

 **"You... You are not welcome here,"**  The woman stuttered, fidgeting. This man should be killed for all the evil deeds he has done. Before he was banished, he had tried to force her into bedding with him much as he had done with her friend. And from how he was staring at her son, she could tell he wasn't happy. Shifting her son, she turned her body in an attempt to shield him.  **"Leave. At once."**

It was silent for a moment as all us glanced between the female and two males, only breaking from their trances when Asger moved to stand protectively beside her, glaring at his cousin.  **"You heard her. Leave!"**

 **"Alright,"**  Vali chuckled after a moment. Sheathing his sword he backed up slowly, holding up a hand in a weird motion which had his moving back with their own growls; obviously upset that wasn't able to kill. Vali smirked as he let eyes flicker from his cousin, Runa, and their child before settling on the dragon. **"I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll leave. But no this... I will be back, and when I do, you will be sorry."**

The people of the island watched as the man sent one more dark smirk before he turned and ran off, following his men down to the boat. Everyone was tense. Why shouldn't they be? This crazy man had just threatened their home and swore to be back, obviously meaning he was going to be bringing back more men to fight. Runa turned towards her husband, worried. **"Asger, what are we going to do? We can't fight him, you know that my half-sister has sent us word of how bloodthirsty he is and the number of skilled men he has. We'll all die! You'll die! That healer said that you couldn't be stabbed again cause there's no way you'll live."**

 **"... We haven't a choice, my love."**  He spoke. **"He will find us either way if we ran now that he knows you and I live."**  Turning to his people, he rose his voice.  **"We will fight! We will win! We will not let that man defeat us! We might be small in number but we are skilled in fighting, plus we have the dragons on our side. Let us defend on lives! Let us defend our families! Let us defend Berk!"**

The cheers rang so loudly, followed by the daring roars of the dragons, that all was deafening. All of their spirits lifting higher than the sky as a new determination filled them with the desire to fight and win. As the cheers continued, Asger looked out towards the sea where a dark ship sailed away with narrowed eyes. Let his cousin come. They'll be ready.

**xXx**

It happened so quickly that no one had time to react.

Roars of both beast and man filled the air before fire shot from the sky and arrows rained down. Screams and shouts could be heard from woman and children as men invaded. The smell of blood quickly filling the air as the people of Berk took up their weapons and clashed with their enemies. Dragons and their riders took to the skies, evil and good colliding in inhuman forces.

A woman with red hair that was streaked with thin white strands growled as she fought furiously with her ax, shield on her arm as she used in to block incoming attacks. Beside her was a young girl with brown hair and green-hazel eyes; much like the older woman she was dressed up in armor and fur, wielding her own shield and sword. Her brown hair was in twin braids, a beaded headband like circlet around her head. Glancing at her mother-in-law, the girl flung her shield at an incoming attacker came up behind the redhead woman - jumping up, she made quick work of the attacker.

 **"Thank you,"**  The redhead nodded after having spun around to see her would be killer full down. Spinning around she kicked her leg up and made contact with someone's jaw, raising her shield to block the fire a dragon her son had started calling a Monstrous Nightmare, she let out a sigh. Attacks were begging to be a common thing here on Berk, but she's never seen any of them with dragons of their own.

A scream had her head snapping to the right, where she saw a rather large and scraggly man pulling a young girl with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Plucking up a knife, she flung it straight into the man's heart, watching with darkening eyes as the man fell down dead. Walking over, she helped the frightened girl up.  **"Are you alright?"**

 **"Y-yes. Thank you, Lady Runa."**  She stuttered.

Glancing down at the man, her eyes narrowed in on a symbol that was sewn on his leather vest. A broken sword with a vine wrapped around it. Inhaling sharply, Runa looked up and around, eyes taking noticed of the same symbol on the other attackers. Looking down at the girl, she gently pushed in a safe direction before turning to look at her daughter-in-law who was still fighting.

 **"Adelheid!"**  Runa called over. The brunette glanced over as she delivered a final blow.  **"Yes?"**

 **"You need to go find Edgerrin or Asger and you need to tell him that _he's_  back,"** She rushed out. Adelheid furrowed her eyebrows, what did she mean by 'he?'. She didn't understand until it dawned on her. Vali... He said he would be back. This must be his attack. Nodding frantically with wide eyes, the girl took off. Slashing away anyone who dared tried to stop her.

She needed to find her husband and father-in-law quick!

Dodging flaming pieces of wood and arrows, as well as any attackers, Adelheid pushed herself to run faster than she had ever done before. It wasn't long before she spotted the large bearded blonde man with a slightly smaller man with long red hair beside him, the two fighting a few feet away from one another.

"Chief!"

At the sound of her yell, the man turned towards her, punching someone in the face as the girl ran up to him,  **"What is it, girl?"**

 **"Runa-a... She figured out who's attacking,"**  She panted out as she grabbed an ax from the ground and lugged it up and swung it at an incoming dragon, growling as it nearly grabbed her with his claws. Asger paused and tilted his head towards her.  **"Who? Who is it, girl?"**

Taking a deep breath she answered,  **"Vali."**

Despite the soot covering his face, Adelheid could see his face paling greatly before it hardened into one of hatred. Gripping his ax tighter, he started looking around. Edgerrin noticed the distress his wife and father were displaying and quickly stumbled over, wincing at the pain the deep cut on his bicep was imitating. He had gotten momentarily distracted earlier and made the foolish mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent and in doing so, he paid the cost of having a dagger slice his bicep open. Luckily, he had an arm wrap he was able to wrap around it to try and stop the bleeding.

Ugh... He was so embarrassed. Edgerrin was considered to be one of the best warriors on Berk, so t have gotten distracted as easily as he had...

 **"What is wrong?"**  He asked once he reached them.

His father ignored him as he continued searching the skies. That's the only place he could be if he wasn't on the island like his men. Adelheid was quick to fill her husband in on what she found out, and almost instantly his face darkened. She was aware of what occurred years ago, both how Vali took over the kingdom and then made an appearance on Berk declaring that he would come back and practically slaughter everyone who resided here. But there was something else on the red-haired boy's mind as he pulled his wife and father away from a few spikes that impaled the ground at their feet.

 **"Father,"** Edgerrin muttered.  **"If it truly is him, then how did he get dragons?"**

 **"He would have many ways to get dragons,"**  Asger growled, eyes catching sight of something fast zipping fast. Narrowing his eyes, he got into a fighting stance.  **"And none of them are good."**

Before anyone could react, Asger was hit in the shoulder by a spear that sent him flying back. Adelheid gasped loudly as Edgerrin let out a shout, jolting as his father was pinned to the ground.  **"Father!"** The couple raced forward to help him but were pinned down by a net that had round blocks on the ends.  **"No!"**

A cold chuckle rang out sending chills down everyone's spines as all heads turned towards the sky; there stood a man on top of a dragon dressed in black armor. A long tattered cape draped asymmetrically across his shoulders and back. He looked even darker than the last time; his hair longer and messier, streaks of grey ran throughout it as well as his beard. His skin was paler with smudges of coal and dark circle circled his eyes. He had a few scratches but what caught everyone's attention was the large scar that went over his right eye; it started above the eyebrow, ran through it and over the eyelid before going down and making a curve off to his upper lip. Two other smaller ones ran down on either side as if it were made by claws...

His hand gripped his sword as he started down at everyone.

But that wasn't what seemed to have caught their attention at the moment; it was what he was on. The dragon was one they hadn't seen before. It was slimmer than most, obviously built for speed. Its eyes were almost catlike and a green shade that matched the trees and short in neck length. It had a large set of bat-like wings and two smaller ones just under its wings. It had two mobile ear-like plates on the back of its head to show its mood, a second pair of plates in between each ear-like plate, and two just behind the jaw and beneath each ear-like plate, it's tail long before ending in wing-like flaps.

Its coloring was dark. A dark black that matched the night skies and almost gleamed with a blue tint in the light of the fire that burned in the skies and huts.

It was breathtaking. A feeling of awe would fill anyone who laid eyes upon it... But also, a sense of fear.

 **"... I told you I would return, Asger,"** His dark raspy voice spoke, drawing most of everyone's eyes to him. **"I thought you would've been more prepared. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me that easily that you didn't bother to strengthen your men? Strengthen the line of defense you have?"** Vali's eyes darkened as he glanced over at the redheaded man and his wife, the two holding snarls on their faces, though the female did have a hint of fear in her eyes. **"After I left I went out and sought out the power of these beasts. I knew that with these powers... I would be able to get rid of you once and for all. But... I decided that why should I take only you down? With all these creatures at my hand to use, I could rule the world and no one would be able to stop me. So, I made it my mission to gather as many as these beasts as possible...**

**"It took a few years, longer than I had wished, but I got what I wanted. On the last island with these things, I can across a species I've never seen before. It was fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen. It used the night as its shield and used a strange purple flame that caused so much destruction. And to my surprise... Purple lightning surrounded it as if Thor himself had transformed into the beast and were calling it to his command. I knew that I had to make it mine at all costs,"**

Vali walked further up it's back as he snarled at his cousin.

 **"It was a task impossible, and one so dangerous that I lost more than half of my men in the attempt of catching it. It was smarter than any of us had thought it would be, far stronger. It outmaneuvered us for a year before I finally had enough and went get it myself. It proved once again why I wanted it, putting up a fight greater than any of the other beasts. It was only when it struck me down, giving me this-"**  Vali pointed to the scar on his face.  **"-That I fully realized it's power. A king of dragon's, fit for a king himself. As I stared into its eyes, I felt that I was staring at Lightning and Death itself. It was then I made my move, I wrapped my arms around its neck and cut off its air supply, not caring for its struggles until it gave out. I took it back to my ship and changed it up, and trained it once it had awoken. It took awhile, but I eventually broke it's spirit and will for freedom. I call it... The Furious Night."**

Adelheid stared at the dragon in pity. The poor creature didn't deserve this life, none of them did. A dragon should have its own choice on whether its want's to be free or have a rider. Looking at the creature, she thought over the name Vali gave it. Furious Night... Fitting. It was dark as night and has, or had, the personality of a furious warrior. 'Furious Night. Furious Night... Fitting but not quite. It's more of a.... a Night Fury.'

 **"You are cruel!"** Edgerrin growled as he pulled at the netting, taking note how the bricks holding it budged a little. Luckily, he was the only one to notice. He knew that his wife was to busy staring at the dragon - she had always been fascinated by them. Wanting to learn more about them, sketching them. She's the one who gave most of the known names to them. He wouldn't be surprised if she renamed this creature.

 **"You call it cruel, boy. I call it being motivated and using any means to get what I want,"** The king sneered in distaste before staring at Asger with pure hatred.  **"I think it's time for your reign to end, cousin. I have waited more than thirty years for this way and as much I would like to draw it out, I've been in enough battles to know that the longer you wait, the more there is a possibility for to fail. Deathspitter... Plasma Blast."**

Adelheid's and Edgerrin's eyes widened as a purple glow started to form at the back of the dragon's throat.

 **"No!"**  Adelheid screamed.

 **"No, no, no, no. No!"** Edgerrin started yanking at the net.  **"No! STOP!! STOP IT!!!"**

Vali just tusked as he watched the seen in front of him. Asger grabbed the spear in his shoulder, ignoring the pain, and pulled. It was painful, but he wasn't going to die like this. Not in front of his family. Gritting his teeth, he pulled at the spear and felt it starting to move. The dragon seemed to hesitate as it gazed down at the people, the purple flickering slightly as it thought of defying orders. It didn't want to do this. But his "rider" would punish him greatly if he didn't.

 **"Stop! Please!"** The redheaded male pleaded, Adelheid crying.

Looking down at the creature just as Asger pulled the spear free, Vali grew angry. It was resisting his order! Kicking it in the head, he growled;  **"What are you doing?! Take. The. Shot!"** That seemed to work slightly as it shuttered.  **"Take the shot! Otherwise, you're dead!!"**

**"No, no!"**

Closing his eyes in regret, the dragon let the plasma blast grow and travel up his throat.

 **"No!"**  Edgerrin screamed.

The blast was just inches from firing, glowing brighter than before. Asger started forward, spear in hand and aimed at Vali, ready to release.

**"NO!!"**

The dragon opened his eyes and fired, just as Asger let the spear go. A whistling sound filled the air as the plasma blast rushed forward and hit Asger; exploding in a fiery explosion. All eyes stared in horror as the blonde man was hit, splatters of blood flying as he flew back into a house. It was silent for a moment as Edgerrin and Adelheid started in wide-eyed terror. It was only broken as the younger male let out a scream of pain and sadness.

**"NOOOO!!!"**

His scream was joined by Runa's who had just arrived in time to see her husband get hit. The woman fell to her knees, tears falling as her son finally broke the net and rushed to his father's side; Adelheid close to him as he did. Runa got back up and rushed over, chanting "No" over and over as she knelt beside him.

Edgerrin swallowed thickly as he stared at the gaping hole in his father's chest. It was burnt and gushing blood. The lifelessness in Asger's eyes told Edgerrin that he was dead. Runa's loud sobs rang through the quiet battleground as she placed his head in her lap, brushing his face. Adelheid pressed her face into Edgerrin's shoulder as he took his father's hand.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Asger was supposed to retire and be surrounded by family before dying of old age.

A gurgled laugh sounded behind him. Edgerrin froze before turning his head around, eyes landing on Vali who lied on the ground, spear sticking through his chest. Blood dripped down the side of his chin as he stared at the family in a sickening pleasure. **"So... This is how it ends, huh? We kill each other? At least I go-got the last laugh...."**  He coughed up more blood. **"I'm glad he's dead. No-ow the rest of you can feel what I-I felt when that bastard put my family t-to death... Feeling nothing but h-hatred and revenge..."**

With that the life faded from his eyes, leaving him staring blankly at the family.

It was then a wave of raging anger filled Edgerrin. Something that he never felt before in his entire life. With clenched teeth and wild eyes, the man sprung up from his spot and locked gazes with the black dragon that killed his father. The creature backed away nervously as it glanced between the two dead men and the one that was glaring at him venomously.

Edgerrin snarled viciously as he dashed forward and grabbed a sword off the ground;  **"ARRGGGGGGGHH!!!"**

His battle cry filled the air along with a slicing of air, but only air. The dragon managed to dodge at the last second and jump into the air as the human screamed in rage again.  **"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"** The male chased after him as it flew higher, trying to escape the enraged being.  **"YOU'RE DEAD!!"**

The dragon shot up in the air, letting out a roar of pain as something sliced into his shoulder. Glancing over he saw it was the human's sword. His eyes lingered on the blood before a renewal of anger and hatred filled him. If this human thought he could defeat him with a puny piece of metal, he was wrong. He should just kill. Kill him like he should've done with the other two legs. Staring down at the painting male who glared up at him, he let out a snarl.

No...

He wouldn't kill.

Not yet.

But this would be the start of a battle he wouldn't win. He'll be sure of that...

Edgerrin watches in rage as the black dragon sped away. Fists clenched as he let out another roar;  **"I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL PAY!! I, EDGERRIN COLBURN HADDOCK, SWEAR THAT ALL OF THAT KIND WILL PAY!!"**

And that was how the battle between dragons and humans began. Edgerrin band all dragons from Berk after he became Chief. Slaughtering those who stayed behind which enraged many more. The man grew to be like Vali. Filled with hatred and revenge as he hunted down the dragon his wife called a Night Fury. It wasn't long before word of the dragon of Lightning and Death spread through the now free kingdoms and villages, and many began the manhunt for the beasts. All for different reasons...

Adelheid grew weary of her husband.

The once kind man she knew now replaced with an angry, revenge-seeking man who was hardly ever home. She had to watch as her sons followed after their father in their hatred for dragons, along with the villagers. And as she grew older, she watched as battles between Vikings and dragons occurred more and more, many dying or either side. She died of a broken heart, but still holding onto the hope that one day... one day the dragon and human race would get along again...

... One day.

****


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2**

 

Pale orange painted the skies as the sun lowered from its spot in the sky. Tinges of reds, pinks, and yellows faded into one another like silk flowers in a green meadow on a warm summer morning. The fluffy clouds taking on a similar light shade in their white shade as the fading rays of the sun hit them in glorious light. Looking closely, one could see the appear stars as the sky darkened; a cool breeze picking up. Lights danced across the waters in a beautiful light show, the waves sparkled and gleaming like vibrant crystals as they splashed up into the air.

Comfortable silence was all that could be heard.

The only sounds being that of the waves below and the gentle winds as they flew about; it was serene. The sparkling water was a clear sheen that showed the colorful fish and reefs below. Green colorful islands full of life dotted the area, full of life of various kinds of creatures. Nothing was marred as no reckless humans or creatures have found their way to this sanctuary. It almost looked to be glowing as beautiful rocks of various colors transparent and none gleamed brightly under the rays.

Suddenly a loud, elegant roar echoed throughout the area, breaking the most harmonious silence as the waves seemed to tremble under the power of the sound. The sun suddenly seemed to shine brighter and flare up as another roar echoed, closer than the last. Small sparkling balls of orange, yellows and burnt red sparkles seemed to fill the sky near the sun, getting brighter until a blinding flash could be seen and a blur shot out of the light.

The blur was large and a fast, twirling up into the air where it came to a halt in the diming beams of light.

The creature, though big, had an elegant appearance; its body slim yet fit with two large bat-like wings that spread out wide on either side of its body. It had a short neck and two mobile, ear-like appendages sat on the upper back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, two lower ones rest under those just slightly above its jaw. Its eyes were wide, almost catlike, a vibrant shade of green with flecks of gold and fiery reddish-orange. On the top of its tale connecting slightly to its legs, were fin-like flaps, almost similar to the ones at the tip of its tale with spikes separating each web looking flap.

What was the most eye-catching thing about this marvelous creature, was its coloring.

The main color base of its scales was a bold sparkling red with glittering swirls of dark red-orange throughout its body and ear-antennas. Around its eyes was more of an orange color -- red-orange going towards the snout, orange going towards the back of the head; small sparkling sparks danced around in that area, a few larger one gleaming brightly like stars. On its legs heading towards its feet was the same coloring glowing star-like scales that surrounded the eyes, though a few faint shades of purple could be seen. The same could be said for its wings; bold red at the top, then fades into orange-red than orange with the stars.

It truly was a beautiful creature.

It looked almost like a fire, like a piece of the sun fell to earth in the form of a miraculous winged beast;  _a dragon_.

The only one of its kind left in the Fury species.

_**A Sun Fury.** _

It was easy to tell that this creature, this dragon, was a female. Her body was slimmer and much more elegant than that of a male, perfect for greater speeds -- something the males lacked in due to being stronger than the females. It also helped with the fact her eyes appeared more hooded, creating an almost eyelash effect along with the sparkly nature her scales naturally had.

Inhaling, the dragon tilted her head to the side as she observed the island; her island.

She was the queen of this place, guarding its secrets and keeping it hidden from danger like her ancestors had before her. She didn't really know what other dangers were out there besides the giant, territorial jerks that though themselves to e the alphas of all dragons. She nearly snorted at that thought.

Like  _she'd_  ever let a stupid ice shooter be her boss!

Even Aura and her destined mate, Orion, thought this was a silly idea! Why let some giant ice head rule over a species so rare in its kind nowadays? Stupid, really stupid. They all ruled over the different islands, though the Sun Fury took it upon herself to keep them all safe -- she wasn't going to risk any more lives. Especially since it wasn't just the different species of Furies that lived here.

But it has been harder...

The Sun Fury just couldn't seem to stay still. As each year passes her need to leave and explore increased ten fold, the thrill of nearly getting caught being one that drove her to do it. She was still young, so the need for sneaking away and doing dumb things clouded her better judgment at times, though she did know when enough was enough when it came to entering her homes protective barriers.

Large black lightning encased storm clouds created a large barrier around their home, tall protective mountain after that creating almost ring type of formation around the waters surrounding the islands. Only those who live their know how to shot fly over them, or enter hidden passages; the only time outsiders can get in is if a resident brings them.

Each section of the waters held different islands with different atmospheres.

Towards the storm cloud barriers were the dragons and creatures that preferred the darkness and shadows, the rough weather. Then in between the storm and mountains was the dwellers of snow and ice, the mix between cold and a little warm perfect for them. On the other side of the mountains were the dwellers that preferred the rocky cliffs as their home and lastly came the islands that those who preferred the light and warmth as in the middle the sun and moon shone perfectly.

It was a paradise for all who wanted safety and peace, though for how long she, nor the others, did not know. Scouts have gone out in search of more hidden islands or caves in case they ever needed to move and hide, and after much time searching, a place had been found...

A small chirp from her right drew the Sun Fury's attention over. Her green eyes blinking rapidly to get rid of the dry feeling, not having realized she had not been blinking during her daze of thoughts.

The Sun Fury let out her own happy chirp as she spotted a slightly smaller Fury, a Light Fury, - and the Sun Fury's distant cousin as she was from the light category - gliding over towards her; she had the same build and looks like the Sun Fury, the only difference being the lack of orange and red and star-like scales. Her scales were a glistening sparkling white and, in some lights, swirls of pinkish-purple could be seen on her body and wings.

Unlike the Sun Fury's green eyes, her's were a beautiful light blue with purple.

"Good evening, Aura," The Sun Fury greeted telepathically. "How are you?"

Other than growls, roars, and chirps, dragons had the ability to communicate through their minds with one another; or at least the ones in this safe haven can.

"Wonderful! How are you Sunflower?" The white Fury chirped happily.

"Fine, just fine... Hey, where's Orion? Normally he's chasing after in an attempt to  _woo_ you over," Sunflower glanced around in curiosity. It was strange to not see the older male around. As Aura was his "destined mate" since she hatched, Orion had taken it upon himself to try and 'protect' her and get her to fall in love with him.

The only thing that succeeded in was making her annoyed; Aura wasn't one to be easily swayed by the male species, even if he could've been the last male Fury left on the darn planet!

"Oh," Aura's face seemed too dark at the mention of the male. "I managed to ditch that featherbrain for now. The dunderhead can't just seem to get it through his thick skull that I'm not interested! Idiot started doing some weird dance, thinking it'd "flatter" me! Can you believe it?"

"It's Orion. So, yeah," Sunflower answered rather dryly.

She'd have to have a talk with the idiot as the dance he pulled was a 'Courting Dance', almost like a 'Mating Dance' but not. A 'Courting Dance' was practically a claim the male would put on a female, stating that the female was their's for the taking when the time came and no other male could claim her; though it was only really effective unless the female joined in on the dance.

"Why does he have to go after me? I know that I'm supposed to be his when I reach the proper age but has anyone ever thought I don't want to be with him?" Aura was practically twitching in irritation, especially when said dragon they were talking about appeared.

"Aura! My love! Why did you leave me back there?"

" _Grrr!_  To get away from you, you egghead!" She roared and boxed him on the head as he tried to get close. "Leave. Me. ALONE!!"

"But, Aura-"

"No!" Aura boxed him in the head before shooting up in the air where she fired a goldish purple-blue plasma blast looking thing, sending one more withering glare at her supposed 'mate to be' before zipping straight into it; the two disappearing before either could blink or utter a word.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Light Furies could make a sudden, what Sunflower liked to call, 'Light Plasma Portal' escape, looking ever so elegant and beautiful while doing so. It is just the way they are Sunflower supposed. They had that air about them, especially the females, that drew everyone one to them. Though they could be feisty when they chose to be - or that's what Sunflower assumed from how Aura acted at times. She and Orion were the last of their kind, there was a Day Fury-Light Fury crossbreed, but he didn't count as he wasn't a full Light Fury due to the other half of a different Fury species...

All was silent before Sunflower turned and smacked Orion with her tail, making sure she added as much force as possible, taking pleasure in his yelp of pain.  _'Serves him right...'_

"What was that for, Sunny?!"

"You know what that was for!" She snarled, before smacking him again. "That was for calling me Sunny, dummy!" Letting out an irritating huff, Sunflower sent him a withering glare. "Honestly! Can't you just leave Aura alone? She is getting annoyed with your constant badgering, and to all but try to force her into a courting dance? Gah! What is the matter with you!"

"I-"

"-I should rip you to shreds! That almost as bad a forced mating!" Sunflower continued, cutting him off. "If you want her to like you then back off, let her realize she likes you on her own."

"Bu-"

"-I don't care if you are the last male species of the Light Furies and she's the last female! Nor do I care about the whole 'destined mates' stuff! Just leave her alone or I will make you, and it won't be pretty got it?"

"I-"

"-Good," Sunflower nodded to herself before groaning as she glanced at the fading rays of sunlight. Of course, she'd miss her 'last rays bathing' due to this featherbrain. Wings extending skywards in their full length, she sent one more glare before shooting off in a burst of ember firefly looking sparkles, leaving a small vaporating trail behind in her wake.

Orion stared up after her for a few seconds before sighing, "... Females."

** xXx **

".... Males," She huffed as she propelled herself through the dark sky, red scales gleaming and glowing like fire due to her agitation. "Stupid pig-headed, bossy, self-conceited dunderheads that think they own and control everything."

Makes her almost glad there weren't any males left of the Sun Furies, Sunflower is the only survivor; she believed that if there had been a male of her exact kind, she'd be alone dragoness or at constant war. It was bad enough with having to fend off other pushy Fury males of some other species, but she believed it'd be worse if it was a Sun Fury.

There'd be ruined islands and bloodshed all around

Most mating pairs were almost forced, female Furies being fewer than the males and the males not wanting their kind to die out or lose their chance at having a mate, would pick a female and force her to be with him -- now all desperate to the point they don't care if their feature hatchlings were half-breeds or full.

But it's not like it mattered, for female Furies that had a strange ability that stopped them from producing fertile eggs if their mating is forced and not one of love for one another; hence the reason any eggs a female layed didn't hatch.

Of course, none the others knew that as they were all still too young and had no elders to teach them, all major knowledge of their kind lost...

The forced mating is why Sunflower is so protective over Aura; besides Sunflower herself, Aura, Glacier - an Ice Fury - and Floral - a Nature Fury - were all that was left of the unmated females. Floral and Glacier had gone into hiding, not wanting to be forced into something like that. Sunflower tried to check up on them when she could, last time she saw them was a month ago.

Coming to a halt mid-fight, Sunflower hovered above the clouds, peering down at the dark ocean below.

Where was she? Nothing looked familiar... Sunflower had been in such a huffy mood she had realized how far she had flown until now. Actually, now that she was brought back into reality, she could feel the slight burn in her wing joints from none stop flying. Letting out a hiss, she shot towards the clouds where she glided on the soft breeze in hopes of giving her wings a small rest from beating.

Almost automatically Sunflower let out a sigh of relief, the cool breeze chilling her aching muscles.

"Ahh. That feels so much better." She moaned lightly and stretched out her wings and pulled out a few kinks that were also cramping them up. With the new position and gliding, Sunflower could feel her pain slowly fade away. Now that that was dealt with, she had to worry about figuring out where in the bloody seas she was.

Tilting her head down, she stared at the dark waters that seemed just so angry compared to that of her home's. It wasn't that windy nor was it storming out so she believed that it must be natural for such dark, choppy waters in these parts of wherever she was. Continuing to glide, her green cat-like eyes peered at the mini peered curiously down at the dark islands that looked so dead compared to what she was used too.

To her, what would appear bright to other dragons, looked so dull, and dark, and cold with an uninhabitable air that even from where she glided thousands of feet in the air, made her feel sick and sluggish. Maybe this was why outsiders of Faradis were the way they are; cold, murderous, much more violent and super greedy.

Chills ran down Sunflower's spine as she continued to gaze at the dark scene below her.

Her eyes flickered to and fro in search of anything that would give her a clue as to where she is was. The flicker of something sticking out of the water suddenly passed her vision, making her eyes snapping back towards said area; almost instantly was she struck with the sight of a broken wood dragon head, hollowed out giant trees with large trunks. Swooping lower, Sunflower felt her eyes widen as she realized what it was. The floating trees that the two-leggeds used to float on the water.

If... if this was here than that meant she was in  _their_  territory!

Looking around frantically, the Sun Fury felt her heart jump into her throat. This was not good. Not good at all. She was so close to the two-leggeds and that meant a possible death was waiting for her if she stuck any longer than possible. Looking around, Sunflower flapped backwards nervously, suddenly afraid the creatures would come out of nowhere.

They were part of the reason her kind were going extinct.

Quite a few Fury species had been wiped out completely because of the two-leggeds and their bloodthirsty ways and need to kill everything due to their superiority complex attitudes. For as long as she could remember, she has always been afraid of the squeakers. Before her mother disappeared, she always told Sunflower about the dangers of the two-leggeds called  _ **humans**_.

How they were dangerous and would kill dragons with no remorse. Tearing their wings from their bodies, slashing through their thick scaly armor with sharp metal weapons and holding dragons captive while they tortured to death for their own sickening pleasures. It terrified Sunflower to no end when thinking that such tiny creatures could bring down such powerful beasts that were ten to twenty times bigger than themselves.

Sure, she's never actually come face to face with a human, she hasn't even seen one up close! But that didn't stop her from fearing them. Though for the sake of her pride, she'd at least try to be ferocious and defend herself if she were to ever run into one...

... Which was hopefully not going to be anytime soon!

Sunflower shot skywards once more in hopes of getting away from the wrecked human floating device, her speeds reaching her fastest she has have ever flown. She looked like nothing but a blur as she sped through the night, flashes of red gleaming as the light of the moon reflected off of her scales.

That was one good thing about her having such a dark red for her main coloring, it blended in nicely with the night, only reflecting her true coloring it a light source was around, or if she was angry then they'd start glowing like a fire. She's never figured out why they did that, perhaps it was because of the type of Fury she was.

Whereas Night Furies had been deemed to be the  _'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself'_ , the Sun Furies had long ago been the  _'Hellrisen Spawn of Fire and Destruction'_ ; creatures created from the sun to bring chaos and scourge the earth of all things living. Or so the named humans claimed...

Sunflower chuckled mentally as she went over the name the humans had given her kind.

In some cases, they could be considered right in the matter of their ridiculous theories. When a Sun Fury was angry they tend to get a little... well, they tend to get destructive. It's like they became a piece of the sun that had fallen to earth and set everything in a fiery blaze that would never stop until noting was left to burn, gaining more power the angrier they became. Nothing could stop their rage. Or so everyone believed...

Luckily, Sunflower has never experienced that type of anger and hopefully never will, even if she was a bit temperamental.

A loud roar drew her attention to her left, the echoing sounds of more roars could be heard directly afterward. Blinking her more almond-shaped eyes, she stared curiously off in the direction, head tilting slightly as a curious purr like chip left her. More roars followed, making her blink once more, all previous thoughts and fear she felt melting away to nothing.

What was going on...?

Squinting her eyes, Sunflower turned so her entire body was facing the direction. More roars and growls could be heard, making her even more curious. It was obviously dragons unless the two-legged meat sticks knew how to copy them really well. As she listened in on the roars, she became more curious to the point she found herself slowly gliding over.

"Sunflower! What the rotten egg are you doing?" She asked herself out loud as she came to a halt. More roars echoed, slightly closer as thin tinny flashes of orangy color beams flared to life. That only made her whimper in more curiosity, especially when loud booms started. "... I'm going to see what's going on that's what I'm doing!"

Raising her wings up towards the sky Sunflower propelled herself forward, the one beat of her wings sending her off like one of those falling stars that sometimes flash across the sky at night. She knew this was a bad idea, her commonsense yelled at her to turn around and go back, but her dumb rebellious brain won over and commanded her to go and quench her curiosity, even if it meant dying.

 _'Dumb! You are dumb, Sunflower! This is probably why your kind has been killed off!'_ The female dragon kept smacking herself repeatedly in her mind. As she drew closer the shapes and flashes became more clear.

As did the huge rock formations and burning wooden caves the dragons had destroyed, a few carrying off strange fluffy creatures that made a horrid bleating sound. Sunflower stopped short with wide green eyes as she observed everything. Commands were being shouted through the air by a Deadly Nadder and everyone followed them. All racing towards the strange island and its strange caves that were far to small for any big dragons to live.

But then she heard it,  _seen it_.

Large burly looking creatures with long fluff on their heads and faces running around with only two short meaty stumps; strange animal looking pelts of animal skins and fluff covered their bodies. Different metals mixed in, gleaming in the fires all around. Sunflower blinked curiously and tilted her head to the sides as she took not of the metal horns sprouting from their heads. Maybe they weren't so different from dragons, they shared the horns.

"So these are humans, the things my kind fear... Dear moon, they are hideous!" She hissed quietly to herself. "That can't be that harmful... right?"

Just as that left her a glint caught her eye, causing her to look down towards one of the humans who was clutching a strange object in its meaty talons. The part in its fleshy hands looked like skin, but then it extended into a long sharp piece of metal; it gleamed dangerously in the light. A small growl subconsciously ripped from her throat, eyes snapping around towards the humans where she noticed other metal items of similar make in their own talons, though some weren't as sharp looking.

The humans were slashing at dragons left and right, bashing them in the heads and throwing vines of various sizes with rocks at them, bringing more dragons down as the vine wrapped around their wings. She watched in horror as those downed dragons were either killed or left alone. Large wood towers with hollowed out metal fired large rocks into the air, the rocks smashing into dragons killing them instantly or leaving them severely injured; the humans not seeming to care as a few even cheered.

The sound of a hiss left her throat as she watched, anger slowly replacing all curiosity and slight fear she had had.

These creatures.... these things were killing her kind. And were enjoying it! Did they enjoy it when they slaughtered all those innocent Furies years ago too? She bet they did... And to think, these sick creatures were one of her fears.

A feral feeling bubbled up within her.

As another dragon was shot down by a rock, Sunflower let out a roar and snapped forward like a comet. Her mouth glowing a whitish-purple with red sparks, the sound of a high pitched whistle cracked through the atmosphere as she charged at the device that sent the rock at the Gronckle. Just as she reached firing distance, she shot the blast and let out a victorious roar as it sent the contraption into a fiery explosion.

"What the hell was that?" A slightly squeaky voice shouted.

"Night Fury!"

"No... That looked different, it-- LOOK!!"

Alarmed shouts and roars could be head as all attention turned towards the creature that shot into the air in front of them, twirling in the smoke before it came to a halt. Eyes snapped open to show angry green ones that seemed to glow under the light, sharp white teeth glinting dangerously as she opened her mouth and growled. Suddenly her wings snapped open to reveal a sleeker version of those that resembled the slight glimpse many have caught of a certain dragon they all hated.

... the Night Fury.

As the smoke cleared around her slightly, everyone caught a flash of gleaming dark red before it was gone, the she-dragon having shot off once more, firing a blast of fire at a net pinned dragon and setting it free which brought reality crashing done once more.

A burly man with long red hair and intense eyes stepped forward on his wooden perch with narrowed eyes. "Another one..." Letting out a growl, he turned and looked at the villagers of his island. "Shoot it down! Before it causes more damages!"

As soon as he said that another piercing whistle filled the air as a whitish-purple blast similar to the she-Fury's slammed right into his catapult and sent it up into flame before it gave away in a fiery doom. "Jump!" He commanded as another blast rang out of similar pitch, a black blur shooting past at unthinkable speeds.

"Night Fury!"

"Dear gods, there's two of them!"

The black blur made a sharp turn and shot another plasma blast at the wooden tower, ruining it even further. It seemed to be determined to do as much damage as possible as the second, smaller one let out another blast of her own.

 _'Is that a Shadow Fury...?'_  Sunflower narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she noticed some differences.  _'No... It's slimmer, defiantly not a Storm Fury. What is it? Wait...!'_ The dragoness felt her eyes widen as she got a clearer glimpse of the unidentified Fury. It couldn't be... No. No, it couldn't. They were all dead! How-- It just couldn't be!

Letting out a shuttered breath, Sunflower made a loop around the island as fast as she could, heading back towards the dragon she had thought been killed off years ago. Her green eyes searched around as she hovered in the air, then, she spotted him - or she assumed he was male due to his build - as he set a jet of fire at another large wood structure.

A small strangled noise left her, seemingly quiet to everyone else around her as the battle continued on.

How was this possible?! Deathslayer and a few elders had said that that kind had been killed off long ago after separating from the other Fury species that lived on that old dead island that had once been the home to her kind; the island of which was hidden and safe. She wasn't exactly sure how the humans discovered the Night Furies, but all she did know was that the humans were why they no longer existed, whipping them out nearly one hundred years ago. But to see one alive... one to actually be breathing and flying around before her...

Unless...

Unless this wasn't a Night Fury at all!

What if it was some kind of shifter dragon?!

The very thought just sent a wave of violent anger surging through her being, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. How dare the blasted creature take the form of a dragon of her own species and smear their name for its own gain whilst harming the outlook of her kind. The dragoness bit back her snarl as she shot high into the sky, dodging dragons of all kinds flew around her firing blasts and carrying those bleating fluff balls off, crashing, roars and shouts from both sides being almost deafening.

 _'I need to kill it,'_  She thought.  _'Or at least make sure it's an actual Night Fury before doing so.'_

She began to fly closer, filled with the intent to confront it and maim it to the point of death before she drags it back to the island for the punishment of Fury impersonation. As cruel as it sounds, it had to be done. The shifter - if it was one - was out causing mayhem in form of a Fury and causing more danger for those who were hidden, if the humans were to find them, especially ones who dealt with imposture, it would be an even bigger slaughter. And she couldn't let that happen.

Her anger seemed to fuel her speed as she thought through the skies; zigzagging through the beams of fire and the bodies of dragons to reach her target that was sending blasts of fire and Plasma Shots at the tall wooden towers. Her slited pupils paused on the ruined tower the Plasma Shot in slight confusion, then narrowed. A shifter, unless it had an ability to copy the powers as well, couldn't copy a Fury's ability...

_'Is it really...?'_

A small growl left her a group of dragons flew in front of her, blocking her view of the black dragon that she had been following. A few stopped to stare at her in wide-eyed shock, gasping with quiet mutters about "Another Night Fury" which had her tilting her head even more confusion. Did these dragons not know of other Furies? How...? Nearly every dragon used to know about the other Furies. The only way that no dragon would know about them is if something whipped their memories or the elders that once knew about them died out or failed to see it necessary to teach the new generation about them. Which meant that the other dragon species that inhabited her home weren't known either, and that was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"Out of my way!" She snapped, the vicious tone in her voice actually moving a few and the rest she bulled out of the way.

But she was stopped short as her eyes settled upon the form of the supposed Night Fury's. His black form was similar to a lot of the Furies she knew, but there were a few things different. He had an extra set of antenna sensors atop of his head and another set on the sides of his face and more of a spikey ridge starting on his head and going back - unlike the fluke like spine on the Light Furies bodies and her own. His wings, though bat-like, were a bit more pointed as well as his tail fins. His face seemed to be more pointed as well, and his body held more visible scales; Sunflower also took note of note of the lack of any sparkles and mist transparent effects, as well as the fact that his color - although black - had more of a night sky blue hue to it.

"Whoa..." Her mind went blank for a moment as she stared, pupils, going wide as she nearly jumping as he turned with a toothy snarl and glare upon his face before he too, froze. His large yellowish-green cat-like eyes settled on her form, a series of many emotions flashing through them; a lot of confusion, elation, some anger and relief, and awe.

The two stayed frozen like that for a few minutes, just staring as everything past them by in a blur. Sunflower, for the most part, had no clue why she suddenly felt all dazed. It's never happened to her before. Every part of her mind and body were frozen and it was like nothing other than the male before her matter. This strange dragon that she had thought was extinct. It appeared to be the same way for the male as his emotions became stronger. It wasn't until a flaming rock past between the two that the trance broke.

Jolting back with a gasp and rapid blink of her eyes and shake of her head, a new surge of fury filled her, her pupils re-sliting.  _The shifter_ _was_ _trying to put her under a trance!_

With a sharp growl ripping its way from her throat, she shot forward like a speeding arrow and towards the male whose eyes widened at the site of the enraged female and failed to back away in time as she collided head-on in a shock wave of strength. Eyes of both dragon and human alike turned skyward as the red Fury lashed out with an angered shriek like roar. It was only a matter of mere minutes for the black male to realize what was happening and began fighting back as well.

All eyes stayed on the two as they shot off like shooting stars, the male straight on her tail and following the females every move before they twisted out of view.

Sunflower dodged a bolt of fire, tucking her wings in and making a sharp turn to the right where she then flipped onto her back sending out a firebolt which the male dodged as he flew higher in the air. She let out a huff a that, obviously not pleased. She had to hand it to this shifter, he certainly had the speed and reflexes of a Fury down. With his green eyes locked on her form, the Sun Fury merely growled with a click of her tongue before she flipped over again, pulling her wings in so she dropped like a stone towards the water, eyes flickering back to see if the stupid imposer would follow or not.

When he did, she grinned wickedly and tucked her wings in farther to increase her speed.

She was going to end this quick; she never was one to throw cheap shots that prolonged a fight.

"Hey!" She heard the male roar over the wind. "Wait!"

_'Like Orion's dumb brain I will!'_

_**"HEY!"** _

Ignoring him she counted the seconds until she would reach the waters dark surface, eyes flickering back to make sure he was still behind her, the grin on her face widening as she refocused ahead. _'Three... two... one!'_ In a move so quick, she snapped her wings out and in another flap rocked off to her right before pulling up into the air just as the male shot past her.

But instead of letting her victim crash into the water, she used her tail like a whip and caught him, curling it around his neck while stopping full force. The Night Fury wannabe jerk to a halt with a gag of surprise, the whole thing only happening in a matter of seconds. The wavy yet pointyish sparkling tips of a red tail came into view for a second, along with the squeeze around his neck tightening.

"W-what the h-hell...?!!" he gasped out, gritting his sharp teeth.

"Who are you!" Sunflower hissed sharply, tightening her hold. "What are you? Why have you taken the form of a Night Fury?!"

"What?!" The imposer hissed, turning his head sharply. "What are you talking about? I AM a Night Fury! What are you?! I've never heard of a red Night Fury before!"

"Red Night Fury...! You think I'm... Ha!" Sunflower let out a sarcastic laugh before tightening her hold. "Fine, you want to play it the hard way, let's play it the hard way." Taking off full speed towards a cliff's side, she wrenched her tail back then snapped it forward while screeching to a halt. She purred mentally in amusement as the imposer smashed into it with a groan. What she didn't expect was for him to grab a hold of her tail as soon as she had let go and push himself from the wall back into the air with a speed that rivaled her own.

"Gahh!!" The female struggled as she hung upside down, surprised at his strength but angry for not thinking to move back. "Let. Me.  **GO!** "

"Why?" The male snarled with anger of his own. "So you can try to kill me again?! Figures the first Night Fury I meet tries to kill me!" Once he was high enough the black dragon made a sharp half circle and tossed her, watching as she flew back towards the chaos which had slowly seemed to lessen since their brief few minutes away. They must be returning to  _her_ , he thought to himself suddenly feeling cold. He would have to make this quick otherwise she would send some scouts out to bring him back or kill him; it didn't matter which he was dead either way, or he would be wishing to die.

Taking the moment of his distraction, Sunflower's eyes landed on a spot on his neck under his chin. The area she knew would force the shifter to switch back to its true form, like all the others she's dealt with. Inhaling, she focused on the fireball she was going to release, picturing a small rock sized shot before firing it. She grinned in smugness as the attack hit its target, ready to zip in and finish the job, but when nothing happened - other than a loud hiss of pain - she felt her smug smile drop.

Why wasn't he turning back?! That always worked! They always turned back after -- unless! This really was a... Oh, dear moon!

Letting out an annoyed growl, she shot off once more. She needed to think of a new plan. She needed to knock him out and find a way to tie him down so she could question him on how he was alive or if there were any others, then she has to report back to her island's leader.

"Hey!" A shout rang out. "Wait! I just want to talk!"

Really?! Letting out a huff, Sunflower made a swan dive down towards the island. Dodging around a few dragons as most of them started to clear out -- a few still left behind -- the female sent him a glare. "Talk? Yeah right! I know how you males are, you're gonna have to catch me before I even dream of talking!"

Is she not talking now? Eh, whatever. Shaking his head, he sped after her as she, in turn, picked up her own speed; so it's a game of catch she wants to play, huh? Well then, a game of chase and catch she shall get.

Despite her previous attempt to strangle him, this idea almost excited him.

_Almost._

It would've been annoying if she was one of those 'I shall obey your every word' type of dragonesses.

With another flap of his wings, he and the female were flying at blinding speeds; a race of each pulling ahead began as he would edge closer and she would propel herself forward in stunning bursts of speeds. The Night Fury, noticing a standing catapult in a more secluded area maneuvered himself so he was herding her towards it and away from the chaos.

And it seemed to work.

As soon as she was over in that appear, he prepared another plasma blast. The familiar whistle like screech filled the air and just as he was about to fire, Sunflower noticed a really scrawny looking two legs standing there with some weird device in front of him. Eyes narrowed, she was about to shout at the other Fury to fly away when he fired his attack and slammed into her.

Sunflower letting out a small screech at the brunt of the force; a set of larger wings wrapping around her as the shot through the air. Having no time to react, all she could do is let out another screech along with the male as something hit them.

The Night Fury let her go as a large net of vines wrapped around him, followed by a seconded pair that wrapped around her and intertwined with the male's vines. It all had happened so quickly, Sunflower could barely process it. And before she knew, they were flying towards the forest where they hit the ground and everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 3**

The sound of a snap was heard followed by the grumble of something small, the soft yet deep grumbles of something large mixing with it could be heard in the small forest clearing. Inhaling sharply a large vibrant green, cat-like eye snapped open, the pupil shrank to that of a slit. Head snapping up, Sunflower looked around in alarm, not recognizing her surroundings at all.

_'Wha... where...'_

The sound of a bird chirping drew her attention up, her gaze looking up at the tall trees that surrounded her. Most looked dead or sick, long dark trunks that had a few branches before stretching into a canopy of leaves or pine needles; if they had any at all. There were some bushes and grass around, but mostly it was rocks and dirt, with roots and fallen trees littering the ground.

A sheen of fog made things seem darker than it should, or maybe it was just that way naturally.

One thought stood out amongst the jumbled thoughts running throughout her head:  _This was **not**  her home._

Exhaling, a puff of smoke left her nostrils like curly wisps of one's breath on a cold winter morning. A small growl left her throat as she inhaled again, noting how nothing smelled the same. She knew that this wasn't her home because unless she happened to be in part of the cold dragons' territory, it was never this cold or dark, not even after a storm it wasn't. It was at the sound of another low grumble that Sunflower remembered she wasn't all that alone; memories of what happened the night before came flooding back, sending a low growl rumbling throughout her chest. Suddenly very aware of another presence closely pressed up beside her, the Sun Fury nearly had a heart attack upon turning her head where she saw the large black mass lying beside her.

 _'Him!!'_  A growl bubbled up in the back of her throat a how close he was to her. She didn't like it when dragons she barely knew or trusted got close to her, and since he was more than close to her, she was ready to kill him. Eyes narrowing into tiny slits, Sunflower felt her lips curling up over her sharp white teeth in a small growl like snarl, narrowed eyes locked directly on the male who lied unconscious on his side. Letting out a small hiss, Sunflower tried too snap away from him only to get nowhere when her wings wouldn't budge, a searing pain shooting through her left wing.

 _"Gahh!"_  Crying out at the pain, she looked down to see that the male was laying directly on top of it, crushing it to the point that it actually felt numb the more she focused her attention on it. Unintentionally jerking back, she let out another cry of pain. " _Ahh..._  M-my wing!"

No. No, no, no, no, no. No! This... this was bad! How was she supposed to get away now?! She couldn't just sneak off now without the stupid male waking up! She had to get free. Now! What if a human found them?! She'd be dead! Deader than dead! Clenching her teeth, Sunflower tried to tug again only to have the same result as the last; a sharp pain followed by strangled cry like yelp. She was a bit panicked now. Her wing was pinned, and from the looks of it, it severely damaged or possibly broken. Leaving her grounded on an island that was infested with humans and an idiot male Fury!

_**SHE DIDN'T LIKE THIS!!** _

Getting a bit twitchy, Sunflower tried to pull again. She'd rather drag around a broken wing and hide in a cave of treetop then stick around with this idiot buffoon! It was because of him she was here in the first place! Growling, she began to trash a little, maybe she could wake him just a bit so he'd move. Once her wing was free she'd then worry about her binds hopefully be able to run off without any human or buffoon interference where'd she would find a place to hide until her wing healed.  _'Come on! Get off! Get off!'_

As she moved part of her plan actually worked!

The Night Fury did, in fact, move but not as much as she would have liked as her wing was still pinned underneath him. How was this thing still asleep?! Like sure, Sunflower could be a deep sleeper at times but she usually woke up when someone started poking her -- this buffoon should have bloody woken up from her thrashing about! Just to add to her growing aggravation, it was then that she also took note of the strange looking vines that were tightly wrapped around her and the male's bodies. WHAT?!! Oh, come on! first the dumb black idiot, then her wing and now this! The world must truly hate her.

Gritting her teeth she tried to reach for one of the vines to try and bite it in half but failed in doing so when she realized that it was done farther then she had expected. Moving her shoulder up she tried once more with a vine that rested tauntingly on her shoulder but failed in that attempt as well. The pressure on her left wing having pinned her down from any kind of major movement. OK, so that wasn't going to work, not unless the bumbling fool moved off her wing.

Face dropping into a glare that could possibly fry some trees if it were possible, the Sun Fury actually wished she had killed the male. At this point, she gave less than two giant dragon droppings about him being the last Night Fury or some well trained Shiftslaver, if she had killed him she wouldn't be stuck like this and probably would've just been entering the borders of her beloved home right about now.

 _'You can always still kill him,'_ That vile little voice of evil in the back of her brain sang.  _'Kill him now and you won't have any troubles.'_  For once, that part of her conscious was actually right. Letting out a growl, Sunflower felt the familiar burn of a Plasma Shot bubbling to life when she heard the sound she had been dreading.

The sound of a human.

Nose twitching she raised her head and smelled the air, catching the scent of the creature that placed her in this position - well, one of them. A small growl left her as she heard a groan and annoyed squeaks coming from the hill to her left.

This wasn't good. This was horrible. Th-this went against everything she was trained for! It was a rule that dragons from the army ranks of her home were not allowed to be around humans or let them see you. If one saw you-you were supposed to kill it, other wise you were in the suspension if you weren't banished or killed.

As controlling as that sounded, those were the rules and they've kept everyone safe from the human world and dragons that wished to do harm. If you went by them, then it was a happy life unless you were Sunflower and still somehow found a way to screw up even though you tried your best to follow them - though she did intentionally break the rules, she was a bit of a rebel after all.

A few trees and branches were broken and lying on the ground beside a deep dragged out crater that ended more so at the top of the hill, it must've come from the two Furies after they crashed to earth the night before. Rocks surrounded the bottom, mostly acting as a small barrier around them as it led back to larger rocky walls and an opening of sorts.

Another crack was heard and the Sun Fury knew the human was coming from that direction, making Sunflower's heart stop for a second.

What if the thing was looking for them? What if it finds them and kills them?!

Squishing herself lower behind the Night Fury she stretched her hearing in an attempt to pinpoint just how close the two-legged meat stick was to her location. If push came to shove she was going to break her wing and sacrifice the stupid male Fury so she could get away; she wasn't fond of the male if her attempted murder was anything to go by earlier, her feelings of hatred towards him only deepened even more as he was the reason she was about to be discovered by a human. As stated before, she didn't care if he was the last Night Fury alive - as far as she was concerned, there could actually be more Night Furies out there that were just hiding so they don't get slaughtered much like the Furies and other dragon species of her island.

If it really came down to it, she'd kill the human as well.

Her ear-like antennas twitched as she picked up a small squeaky-sounding voice, eyes narrowing as she listened.

"-- Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose not one, but two entire dragons!" The voice exclaimed obviously upset, followed by a loud  _ **WHACK**_  like sound and yelp of pain.  _"Gahh!"_

Sunflower froze in her spot, eyes dilating in a feral manner and some fear as she realized he was just on the other side of the mini hill. Sinking lower to the ground, she tried to curl into herself so she could fit behind the Night Fury without being seen; sadly, her red coloring was not working in her favor as one could still make out the form of the young dragoness.

 _'Why couldn't he be a little useful and be a bit bigger?!'_  Sunflower roared mentally.  _'Just a couple inches bigger and I'd be invisible!'_

Closing her eyes she tried to even out her breathing to appear asleep, wanting to take the thing by surprise if he tried anything. It was always best to try and catch your opponent by surprise, it threw them off the game giving enough time to kill or get away. Despite her thoughts, she unintentionally flinched with every step and crack that signified the human's approach. One, no matter how violent and bold in nature, could truly ever be fully prepared deep down when it came to facing something they've never seen or met before. Tensing, she listened as rocks and gravel slid and tumbled down the hill as a loud startled gasp could be heard at the same time the Night Fury let out a grumble.

_'Shut up!'_

She heard more gasps and the sound of metal sliding out of something, creating a ' _shing_ ' like sound as it scrapped across something else. She bit back the forming growls that rattled in her throat, every muscle in her body tensing and every instinct yelling for her to run away or just kill and get it done with, just kill the creature before he can even strike.

 _'No,'_ She cuddled closer to the male.  _'Wait until he tries anything on you.'_

A body skidding down the hill followed by a thump and running feet had Sunflower flinching once again; the human was close, far to close for her liking. The sudden tensing of the Night Fury beside her told her he was now awake and alert, his eyes remaining closed in a false illusion of unconsciousness; she knew that he was also very aware of her presence, her form all but glued to his back as he pressed back a little bit.

The two tensed in a barely noticeable movement as the creature approached.

The boy peeked out from behind the rocks in utter amazement.

Excitement filled his being as he gazed upon the mighty beast that was feared in his village and every other colony Berk has come across. The offspring of Lightning and Death itself, the mighty Night Fury. And... oh. Oh! Dear gods! He caught the Night Fury! And after nobody believed him when he told everyone he shot it down. Yet here he was, standing beside the majestic beast; the first human to ever get this close to one in years! If he can just kill it now, he might be able to prove his worth to his village, to his father. He'd be respected and looked upon as a somebody instead of being known as the great Stoick the third's wacky no good son. He might be able to even get a girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson to be exact, the most popular and skilled and most beautiful girl on Berk.

The fiery blonde spitfire that he had been drooling after for years now.

Much to the dislike of his only friend in the village. His friend constantly told him that it wasn't worth killing a dragon to get Astrid's attention if that's the only way and reason why she'd even be with him or notice him; a relationship where she took interest in him only because of his sudden popularity wasn't worth it.

He ignored his friend though; if he got with Astrid she'd eventually develop a feeling for him at some point... Right? But that wasn't important now, what was was bringing back evidence to his village that he had shot down the Night Fury and killed it. The key to the respect and fame he so longed desired for, or that's what he believed...

So now as he stared at the black beast, Hiccup felt every emotion that had to do with pride and happiness and... sadness?

The dragon lied on his side, wing suspended in the air as the bola he shot the previous night wrapped around its wings and tail. Its eyes closed as soft groans left it. It rather small, a lot smaller than he had though the terrible menace of would be, maybe that's why it was so fast. A smaller frame equaled faster speed, whereas bigger meant stronger. But Hiccup could still see the muscle on the dragon, indicated it must have been a male while the other one that showed up was smaller and much slimmer in build, indicating it was a-

"-Female..." He breathed out, suddenly remembering the other Fury. "Where's the other one?"

Looking around, Hiccup felt a stab of panic. Please, for the love of Thor, don't tell him he lost the other one! That would've defiantly worked in his favor. A new, unknown Night Fury with such a unique coloring - no other dragon that he's seen since being alive has had a shade of red like that. Eyes scanning around, he searched for any signs of another crash. Anything that signified the other Fury was near.

"Come on," He muttered. "Where are you?'

Stepping forward, he glanced around once more before a flash of red caught his attention. Glancing back at the Night Fury he saw the thing that had caught his attention; a red wing was sprawled out on the ground under the black dragon. One that had an almost similar make as the Night Fury's. Following the wing with his eyes, he caught a small glimpse of red hidden the mass of black.

"Oh, thank goodness," He breathed, inching forward to peek over at the creature that appeared to be unconscious still, much like the black Fury. "That would've been horrible if I lost you... you are a strange looking Night Fury, not that I would know what Night Furies look like, these are my first ones ever..." He paused in his ramble, eyes widening once more.

"... Wait, I'm the first successful person to see these beasts! To bring them down!" He gasped. "I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down these mighty beasts!"

Sunflower tensed as she heard the  _'shing'_  from early. Commanding herself to stay still, she listened as he drew closer, the boy placed a foot the Night Fury's shoulder in an almost victory, but that's when it decided it was going to reveal that it was awake. Shoving the human child away with a loud growl like grunt; alert to the world.

"Whoa!" Hiccup slammed into the rock behind him, panting in surprise and sudden fear.

The Night Fury panted in almost labored breaths, the point pointing his knife in front of him as he once again edged forward. The dragon couldn't hurt him, it was still tied up and utterly useless. Sunflower peeked her eyes open, letting out a tiny growl which had the boy jumping and looking over at her, making her close her eye quickly.

 _'Stupid human,'_  She crooned.  _'Didn't bother to check and see if I was fully pinned by these vines.'_ Sure, one wing and her legs might've been tangled up, but they were loss enough for her move her neck and attack as well as whip her tale about.

The Night Fury opened his eye to stare at the boy coldly. The boy tried to look away but was drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare of the creature, tilting his head a little in slight curiosity as he watched the dragon move back slightly onto the female as if in an attempt to shield it from their impending doom.

 _'Is it... protecting the other Fury?'_  The human gulped as he seemed to shake while he nervously looked at the two creatures, licking his lips with small gulps as the Night Fury let out a small whine and groan.

So this was his fate?

Meet another Fury, a female at that, only to be shot down and then killed by a small meat stick? It was pathetic and sad, really. A mighty feared dragon such as himself being brought down by a bunch of vines then killed by a child. It was almost sickening and pride damaging.

"Go on human," He said even though the boy couldn't hear him. "Just end my life already instead of standing there looking stupid. I can't believe my killer is this tiny thing..."

Sunflower growled as she heard this. She couldn't believe it either! Because of this idiot, they might both be killed by the scrawny wealing of a human child! "Would you shut up!" She hissed, making the boy jump once more, almost freezing when he saw her vibrant eye staring at him. "It is because of you we are stuck like this and abou to be killed you dumb idiot!"

"Really--"

The human's talking cut off their telepathic conversation. "--I'm going to kill you, dragon. I"m gonna..." He maneuvered his knife high in the air, blade pointing down. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. " Closing his eyes as he mumbled before reopening them. "I'm a _ **VIKING!**_ "

"Humans..." The Night Fury groaned. "... Come on. Just do it! Not like I have anything to live for."

Sunflower wanted to say something but decided against it as the boy glanced up at her. Lifting her head slightly, the female dragon and human seemed to have a staring contest before she glared and turned her head stubbornly, nose tilting up slightly.

She could feel her chest burning with the build-up of fire that tried to shove its way up her throat to roast the human on the spot. No. It wasn't the time just yet. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath.  _'Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't pull a rookie hatchling move and toast the human just yet.'_

The Night Fury was the next one to stare into the human's eyes; a look of everything Hiccup felt reflected in its own. Loneliness, slight fear, the need to prove one's self and to be excepted among the other dragons like Hiccup wanted to be excepted among the humans, and strength. It was like looking in a mirror.

 _'I can do this...'_  Hiccup though with heavy breaths, watching the Night Fury copy the actions of the female with closing its eyes and lowering its head. _'I can...'_ His hands were shaking even more now as he clenched his eyes, held the knife tighter and higher, only to let out a deep sigh. _'... I can't.'_

"I did this," Hiccup says as he dropped his arms, backing away with sudden regret. Was taking a life, two at that, actually really worth popularity? The thing he really wanted? He... He wasn't sure; a part of him screamed yes! Do it! But... he couldn't. Moving to turn, he froze and looked back at the two dragons, lips pressed. As much as he wanted to be seen, be heard, get the girl of his dreams, he couldn't do it this way...

The Night Fury's eyes snapped open as something gripped and pulled at the rope that pinned his front legs. Looking down he saw the human was cutting away at his ropes. Sunflower, having felt the jolt from the male, opened her eyes and looked over, her own gazing locking onto the boy who was cutting away at the ropes with a burning intensity.

Tilting her head, curiosity filled her. Was he... letting them go?

Hiccup tried to hurrying up now that he had the attention of both dragons on him. It was unnerving and made him want to freeze up. It was one thing being close to such a feared dragon while it looked so defeated, but now that he had them both staring at him with such keen interest. He knew he was stupid, these things could turn on him the minute they were free. But here he was, cutting the Night Fury free and with every cut rope came a loss limb.

Noticing a rope intertwined with the other Fury's in a slight tangled mess he stood up and slowly made his way around the male and towards the female who watched him move with intelligent calculating eyes. Hiccup froze slightly as he got a look at her, even in the dim morning lighting she was a rather pretty dragon but at the same time dealy looking. With another gulp, he moved closer to her, her low drawn-out growl sending a chill of vibrating fear down his spine.

"Yes human, cut the two dragons free. You are... incredibly stupid if not brave," She purred out as she felt the vines beginning to loosen around her as the boy cut away, seemingly quickening at her malicious sounding purr. The male let out a grumble of agreement as the human moved back around to cut the last rope.

The second it was cut, the Night Fury pounced. In a split second blur, he was upon the boy, pinning him to the rock while just barely grazing his scrawny neck with his claws. "Foolish human!" He roared, watching the boy pant heavily; the human just reeked of fear and it pleased him. The human should be  _very_  afraid. The sudden attack had left the boy with a cut along his cheek from the claws the grazed it, blood dribbling down from it with a sting but neither focused on that.

While this happened, Sunflower shook off her own cut vines, letting out a small cry as she lifted her wing up to examine it, only to drop it from the pain. Hissing, she clenched her teeth and looked. Nothing appeared to be broken, thankfully, the only thing that caused her pain was when she pulled it out, which was probably due to how it was crushed and more than likely bruised under the skin somewhere. But the Night Fury himself wouldn't have been enough to cause the brusing, so the real damage causer must have from when she collided with that tree they hit on upon crashing into the forest last night, it only got worse by being crushed by the male upon landing.

 _'At least it's not broken,'_ She moaned as pain shot through her. ' _I'm just not going to be able to fly as far and long as I'd like with the damage done.'_

The heavy breathing and whimper that left the human drew her attention towards the two.

The Night Fury seemed to be staring down the human with an intense wolf-like stare that probably would've sent chills down anyone's spines. The paralyzed boy slowly opened his eyes to meet the dragon's, freezing almost at the intensity as it let out deep growling breaths. He was scared. Hiccup felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest at any moment, especially as it curled its claws deeper into his vest. But with a bravery that seemed to impress both dragons, the human maintained the staredown.

"Ah-haa..." He glanced down at the claws before back into the Night Fury's eyes.

Sunflower felt something bubble up within her as she watched the scene before her; eyes remaining on the boy. As much as her she wanted to kill him, every fiber in her body screaming for her to do so, it didn't seem fair to kill him. He didn't kill them and had ended up setting them free. An action she was sure would put him in grave trouble with his human flock.  _'I have to kill him, its the rule, especially with me being a Fury - actually, I'll have to kill everyone on the island since they seen me. But... she couldn't. That many lives to take, even if they were two-legged tyrants. And... what Deathslayer doesn't know can't be harmful, right? ugh... I'm going to regret this...'_

"Set him free," She spoke before she could stop herself, feeling disgusted with herself.

"What?" The Night Fury rumbled loudly, seeping his eyes on the human who squirmed. "He  _shot_ us down! Tried to kill us!"

Was she crazy?! She has to be!

"I know what he did! And dear moon I want to kill the thing, it isn't right!" She growled, making the boy glance at her briefly. "He did not kill us. He set us free, an action that will lead him to enough trouble if his flock finds out!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Let the human go!"

"So you're willing to try and strangle me even though I did nothing but you're willing to let the human, who was going to stab me through the heart, go? The creature who is of the things that kill our kind off with no remorse?!" The Night Fury roared, tightening his grip on the human who seemed to pale even more.

"Need I repeat myself?! He set us free! He set us free, something the other humans wouldn't have done! Look, I want to kill him but I'm willing to let that bend that idea as repayment for letting us live and go!" She roared back before adding mentally.  _'And besides you that you are the reason we got caught!'_

The Night Fury grumbled as he took in her words. She was right... The human bravely did a foolish action, something he had to admit was a little heartwarming as the other meat sticks would've just killed him. Glaring at the boy, he made his decision. Raising his wings slightly, the Night Fury takes in a deep breath with a growl before letting out a loud rattling roar straight into the boy's face.

Hiccup flinched and turned his head as the Night Fury let him go, its legs pounding into the ground once on either side of him.

Almost instantly, the Night Fury took off after its roar, leaving the boy to scamper up and watch as it clumsily glided into the mountainside before disappearing into the mist where another crash sounded. Hiccup let out a shaky breath, sure that he was paler than a sheet of paper as a lighted feeling overcame him.

"You are most fortunate I'm defying every urge to kill you right now," Another growl had him freezing up and glancing over to see the red dragon slowly approaching; almost slinking until it stood before him where it then straightened up tall and proud. It's startling green eyes racked over him before landing on his cut cheek. Hiccup suddenly felt the pain, letting out a hiss which had the dragon tilting its head. Leaning closer, she flared her wings slightly - ignoring the jolt of pain - and channeled the small rays of the sun the peeked through the tree. Taking a deep breath, she moved her head closer to the boy's face, ignoring his sharp intake and sudden statue pose.

Exhaling, she sent a small orangey-gold colored blow of air at the cut, watching as it mended the skin. The boy jumping at the slight warmth and sudden tingle. Once it was healed, Sunflower stood back and stared at him.

"Don't think I like you-you stupid human," She bared her teeth while backing up. "And don't make me regret letting you live, human," With that and a powerful flap of her wings, she was in the air and shooting towards the area the Night Fury went. Hiccup stood there, watch as she faded from view before slowly bringing his hand up to his cheek. He nearly jumped as he felt perfectly smooth skin, no signs of a cut being there.

"H-how...?" He stuttered before everything came crashing down.

Hiccup turned and took a few steps before a strangled sound left him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

** xXx **

Sunflower found herself falling once again.

The pain in her wing intensifying with each stroke as she tried to fly higher. With a sudden snap, she found herself falling towards the cove where a familiar black mass stood angrily roaring and growling, unaware of the incoming female until she let out a roar. Whipping around, the Night Fury only had time to widen his eyes before the female crashed into him, sending the two tumbling back with a few rolls.

"Oww..." Came her moan from on top of the male.

"You okay?"

"Yeahhhh-Gahhh!" Sunflower jumped back as she came face to face with the male. Scampering back, she sent him a glare. " _-You!_ "

Moving to stand up on his own, the Night Fury sent her a look. What did she mean by that? She had just seen him like a moment ago. Blinking, he stared at her. "Uh, yeah. Me?" He paused. "Why do you sound so surprised? You saw me land here you crazy female!"

"You..." Letting out a growl, she crouched slightly. "... You are the reason I'm stuck here!"

"What-" His sentence was cut off as the female pounced at him with a growl. The two went tumbling back again as she Sun Fury proceeded to pin him and wack him on the head with one paw while pressing down on his throat with the other. At the moment, though it was tempting, she held back as she didn't want to kill him or be stuck alone, she settled with the idea of just wacking his brain back into place. Trying to wack her paw away, he let out a growl of his own. "S-stop! What is it with you and strangling?!"

"You-" Whack. "Are-" Another whack. "Are the reason I'm stuck here!"

"What?" He growled, flipping her over with great strength. "How is  _that_ my fault?"

" _Grr!_  Because you're the one who grabbed me before the human shot those vines at us!" Sunflower tried bitting at his face, the Night Fury moving his face at the last second.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to do that? I was focused on taking out that catapult and need I remind you that you tried to kill m-Ow! Stop!"

Sunflower just let out a growl as she bit down on his leg, glaring darkly before letting go as he yanked it free. "You should've been paying closer attention, featherbrain!" She hissed, "Most can do that unless they are stupid. Which I'm assuming you are."

"I'm not-" The male frowned before bearing his teeth. "I'm not stupid. Usually, I  **AM** more aware, I was just in shock of seeing another Night Fury--Whoa!"

Kicking him off, Sunflower froze before frowning, eyes lingering on the male. "... Night Fury? I'm not a Night Fury."

The male looked at her with an expression that clearly stated she was crazy, his eyes roaming over her frame in confusion. "Uh, yeah you are. How else would you look like me?"

Stretching her good wing, she sighed. "Because I'm a different kind of Fury; I'm a  _Sun_  Fury."

It was silent for a moment, making her glance over briefly. "Sun Fury?" He echoed a moment after the shock faded slightly. "There are other Furies? How?" Rolling her eyes, she dropped her wing and glanced around. There were rocky walls that looked almost impossible to climb, a small cave on one side and a large pond in the middle that had a waterfall at one end. It kind of reminded her of home. "Obviously you idiot, other wise I wouldn't have denied being a Night Fury," She snapped, choosing to not tell him about the others as she didn't trust him. "Dear moon! Have you been taught nothing?! And the reason I tried to kill you is because I thought that you were a no good Shiftslaver who took the form of a Night Fury - a breed, mind you, that is supposed to be dead."

_"There's shifter dragons?!"_

Sunflower flinched at the yell, hissing as the male moved closer. "Yes, and they are a pain in the butt but powerful none the less, especially if they mixed with the stupid ability copiers.Now onto the main question, are there other Night Furies out there?" She awaited the answer to her question, figuring it out automatically when sadness and anger crossed over his features. "... No. I'm the last."

"Oh..." She strangely felt a little guilty for asking, but she had to. Clearing her throat, she decided to be a little nice and  _try_ to comfort him. "If, uh, if it makes you feel any better, I'm the last Sun Fury left."

_'And I mean the last unless I find a suitable male to breed with. But even then it is useless because they'd be hybrids and not full Sun Furies...'_

When she didn't get a reply, Sunflower let out a sigh and started towards the cave. She knew it must've been hard. To see her and think she was a Night Fury, only to find out she wasn't, she would be the same way if she hadn't gotten used to it by now. Maybe it was a good thing she decided to keep the other Furies a secret, it'd probably make the matter worse. Making her way into the cave, Sunflower shot a blast of fire at the ground before curling up in the spot. Might as well sleep, there was nothing better to do. Closing her eyes, she let the quietness settle over her until-

"-- At least I have another Fury; it's better than being alone," The sudden snuggle into her side had her snapping awake.

_**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!"** _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4**

"You could be helping me, you know?"

If she wasn't so annoyed with him right now, Sunflower would've snorted in amusement. So instead, she  _'hmmf'ed'_ and turned her head a little snobbishly, smirking slightly at the aggravated huff she heard.

Sunflower wasn't normally so bloodthirsty, but over the last day she's had she was more than sure she was going to be banished from any dragon colony for mass murder. The last few hours, to be precise, have been the most agonizing moments of her entire life. Sure, her damaged wing was one of the reasons, as well as being stuck on a human filled island with no escape unless she suddenly grew gills and webby water fins and swam her way free, but the thing that was driving her to kill was  _him._

_The Night Fury._

The dragon was a nuisance and nagging pain if her rear end that was going to stay there until she left or decided to actually murder him; which she was seriously considering and willing to do. Despite all that has happened and the numerous threats that spilled from the dragoness, the annoying creature had taken to Sunflower like a fish to water; claiming that since she was from the Fury species, different kind of not, that was all that matter. Now he seemed to think  _she'd help him_  just because they were from the same dragon race, or so she assumed. Though she was sure he silently wished she was a Night Fury from how he would stare at her and get this sad far away expression.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you," Came her snarky reply.

The Night Fury huffed, sending her a glare, as he tried to jump up on a rock once more, only to fall. Growling in agitation, he flicked his tail. "Help. Me. Get. Out of HERE!!"

"Hmm... I don't think I will. I quite enjoy this spot," The female snarked with a devil glare. "Why are you even trying to escape? You're obviously not going to get anywhere far with that tail of yours."

She was referring to his left tail fin that no longer exists. It was an injury that he acquired after the crash after it got sliced by a sharp branch or something like that. Luckily for him, Sunflower's wing had taken most of the damage during the collision, resulting only one of his tail fin's being sliced off instead of them both. And because of where it was injured, he was now at a ninety-nine percent chance of not being able to fly again.

The one percent only being there if he had someone willing to help him.

Sunflower couldn't heal it either and unless he was a lizard, there was absolutely no way his tailfin would grow back. Maybe if they found the detached limb she could maybe reattach it to his tail, but there's no telling if it would even work. Plus, she didn't have the best experience with healing a dragon's wing webbing on tail/body fins. Simple cuts or stab wounds — depending on their depth — she could heal, but the rest...

"Fine! Don't help! I can do it on my own!" The Night Fury snarled, breaking her from her thoughts, as he sent her another glare jumping once again. "I'm not going to wait for another human to come across this cove where they can easily kill us! We're practically sitting birds here." Jumping up the side of the cliff, he let out a growl when the rocks beneath him gave away, sending back to the ground. "If I could just get out of here-- I could figure a way to fly, I flew when I left the human, I can do it again."

".... Males," Sunflower exhaled with a roll of her eyes, stretching out under the sunlight. "You wouldn't get far, you barely got that far earlier. You're just lucky the collision with that tree didn't cut off both of you tail fins or you'd be in more trouble than you are now," She paused for a moment, scowling. "You're welcome, by the way. By wing took most of the impact."

Despite her obvious distaste towards him, she still felt bad for him. He would never be able to fly ever again, cursed to be ground for the rest of his life; however long that may be. She might act like a cold stubborn rodent, but she wasn't  _completely heartless_. She wouldn't wish this on her enemies... Well, actually, her enemies she would. But she didn't exactly consider the male a major threat — just a major nuisance that she wanted to kill.

The Night Fury froze as he glanced down at his tail, mixed feelings filling him. He didn't want to exactly face the truth that he might not be able to fly again. He knew deep down that he wouldn't but he refused to believe it.

"You didn't have to do that, it's not like it helped anything in the end," Stretching his wings he padded over to another small ledge and hopped onto it; he'd try finding a way out later. At the female's annoyed growl, he cleared his throat. "... But thank you anyways. Just don't do something like that again."

"Oh, believe me, I won't."

It was silent for a moment as the two just glanced around, Sunflower swore that this was more awkward than the time Orion tried to serenade Aura under a full moon a couple months back.

Aura...

Sunflower missed the younger dragoness. For as long as she could remember, Aura has been her only friend for years before Glacier and Floral and Stormrazor, a Storm Fury, came into the picture. Heck! She even missed Orion, and that was saying something since she hated his guts. She did have a few other semi-friends among the Furies, but she didn't really bother with any of them as most of the only surviving Furies left were all in the darker category; meaning they weren't living in areas that got a lot of sunlight and since Sun was literally in her name, both of them, she wasn't partially found of the idea of being in an area with no sun or lights in general.

Glancing at the Night Fury, she tilted her head just observing him.  _'How is he alive? Mom and all the scrolls left said that his kind was wiped out by the humans decades ago... Unless there's more out there than we think. Is there a hidden island like ours out there? Nah... he seemed too shocked when he first saw me. I wonder what his backstory is... No. Once you learn, you'll start to like him!'_

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Huh?" she looked up as he asked his question.

Rolling his eyes, the Night Fury asked again. "Don't you want out of here? You aren't acting like, you know, most dragons would in a situation like this. Most would be beating themselves to a bloody mess to try and figure a way to escape."

"Of course I want out of here!" She snapped, a stab of fury filling her for the hundredth time in the last four hours. "I want out of here more than you could possibly want! I have friends to protect as well as keeping an island safe from idiots like you and the humans!" Flicking her tail, she clawed the ground. "It's all thanks to that human too! Because of him, I can't protect my home from any danger! They must think I abandoned them!"

"Then help me escape."

She scowled with a huff, "And go where? In case you haven't noticed, I wouldn't get far with this wing and you definitely won't be getting far."

"You can still try."

"No!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!" He bellowed, sending a blast at a rock which shattered it. "Fine. Can you at least tell me your name?"

Green eyes snapped towards the male in suspicion as he asked the question. Narrowing them, she took a moment to decide if she should answer or not. "Why do  ** _you_** want to know?"

Rolling his eyes at her look, he let out a sigh. Were all Fury females like this? "I have to call you something, don't I? Other than "the female" or "you"."

Inhaling she thought of what he said. He was right... sadly. It was getting annoying, to be honest. She's heard more "you's" and "female" in the last few hours since they've been stuck in this cove then she had at home, and it was making her scales tighten in annoyance. But she wasn't sure she should give him her name. After all, it's not like she's gonna be spending the rest of her life with him. Actually, she was pretty sure this would be the only time she'd see him. Looking at him, she decided to keep up her stubborn facade, turning her head slightly. "Why should I tell you mine? I don't even know yours."

It was quiet for a while, only the sound of a loud sigh could be heard. Grinning mentally in victory, Sunflower stood up and stretched her wings -- or rather, wing, as her left was still sore. The light from the sun hit them, reflecting off of the glittering textures and creating an almost fiery appearance. She loved how it gained that look, the star looking scales adding an almost stary look to it which was something that drew a lot of attention from other dragons.

Because Sun Furies were related to Moon Furies more so then any of the others, they both shared the star like scales on their wings and legs - though the Sun Fury females had the stars around their eyes, and in different colors, whereas the Moons colorings were only in silvers or of silvery-blue and purples.

With one more stretch, she looked away from her wings and started to move off her rock. Might as well take a nap, right?

"... Nightstriker."

She froze, slowly looking at the male who turned his head to the side. His pride being forced down as she slowly tilted her head, "What?"

"My name is Nightstriker" He answered just as slowly.

He was like a claw in the face with having to answer the stubborn female when she should be the one answering him without any challenges; what happened to the mysterious hard to get male that didn't answer to anyone?

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, "... Fitting, I suppose. I would've thought it was Toothless or Airhead or something like that."

He glared slightly at that, especially the last one, he knew it was a clear insult towards him. He watched as her eyes narrowed in on his mouth where he had his teeth retracted, something he did often unless he went hunting or was facing danger like earlier. Popping them back out he gave her an expecting look. "Aren't you going to tell you name?"

"Really?" She asked with a scoff. "You thought I'd really give you, a strange dragon that I don't even know, my name?"

They were plunged into another round of silence.

The Night Fury, Nightstriker, couldn't help but feel angry, annoyed and a little saddened as the female turned and continued her descent from her rocky ledge. Did she really hate him that much? He hadn't really done anything to her to deserve this kind of treatment, other than tackling her and the two getting caught... and injured.

Figures, the first Fury he meets hates his guts for something he didn't know would happen.

Nightstriker stood up shaking his wings out. He might as well continue to escape, right? That's the only thing to do. Besides, he didn't want to run into any more humans, the sooner he could leave, the better. Sunflower let out a sigh as she watched him walk away. Maybe she was a little hard on him... Despite this all being his fault and all, she could lighten up. He was stuck here as much as she was, after all. The nicest thing she supposed she could do is give him her name...

"Hey," She called after him, making him halt. "My name is Sunflower."

With that she ran off to her cave, leaving the male with a small smile before he went back to trying to escape.

** xXx **

Sunflower smelled him before he appeared. The fleshy but fire and metal mixed scent of the young human from earlier. Nightstriker didn't seem to notice as he was busy still trying to scale the slick rocky walls of the cove that trapped the two of them from freedom. He seemed to be taking a break for a moment, going silent as he tried to think of a way to claw up the walls.

Birds chirping could be heard in that silence, making Sunflower's stomach growl. She was hungry, anything sounded good to eat right now. But at the smell of the human, she shoved her hunger down and peeked out of her cave, peering around as she sniffed the air.

"This was stupid," The boy's voice sighed.

Looking in the direction it came from, she spotted the scrawny boy at one of the smaller entrances looking down at something on the ground, before he crouched to pick it up.

"What's he doing here?" She muttered to herself. "Stupid human. I thought he would've run away and alerted the adults to us being here." Scoffing she watched as he picked up what looked to be a black stone of sorts, she couldn't tell. "Wonder why he's back..."

Her thoughts were cut short as Nightstriker blast straight up the wall with a roar directly in front of the boy who recoiled back with a small yelp. The dragon beating his wings roughly as he struggled to climb. With a shuttered growl, he fell away, beating his wings a few times before gliding to the ground in utter annoyance. Sunflower winced as he dropped like a rock, his shredded fin doing nothing to aid him in flying.

Looking back at the human, she watched curiously as a look of wonder and excitement crossed his face. Like he just discovered some rare gem hidden in a dead land of sorts. She tilted her head even more as she watched him jump down from the opening and onto a large platform of a moss-covered rock, eyes focused on the black dragon. Though she did take note of his eyes wandering around the isolated cover, in what she assumed a search for her.

She could see some of his excitement drop before he returned focus to the male Fury.

She'd deny it whole heartily later, but she actually felt a little bad for the human. He wanted to see both of them, yet here she was hiding. But her brain was screaming and belittling her for even feeling a shard of sympathy for the creature. He was a human! Natural born enemy of the dragon race. He was the one who shot her down! One of the very reasons her wing was busted up. She shouldn't feel anything other than hatred.

 _'He tried to kill you!'_  One part of her brain yelled.  _'End the miserable fleshy now while no one is around!'_ A small growl left her at that, that seemed like a good idea. But then the other part of her brain began reasoning.  _'Don't kill him, he let you go. He could've brought the other humans with him, but he didn't. Besides... he's the human version of one of our hatchlings.'_

The growl died down some as Sunflower considered this. Perhaps this is why she wasn't blowing the two-legged flesh stick to pieces. The human was merely a dragon hatchling, something that was secretly a weak spot for the Sun Fury. Weak, defenseless, misguided without any true knowledge of trouble until they cause it or get placed in a tough situation.

 _'But it's not a dragon,'_ The voice snarled again.  _'When have you become so soft? Just kill the fleshy and get it over with! Do it before he kills you and possibly all the others!'_

Letting out a hiss, Sunflower narrowed her eyes in on the boy; the voice was right. What's to stop him from killing them? What's to stop him from finding her island and killing all the others? No, she would protect them. She wouldn't become soft just because of the stupid hatchling human. He proved what he was capable of when he shot her and the Night Fury down. If he took down two feared Furies with ease, surely he could find her home and do the same to the others.

She wouldn't let him. She couldn't.

As the boy stared transfixed on Nightstriker, watching the dragon basically flop around exhausted and frustrated after yet another failed attempt at flying, Sunflower slithered out of her cave as quickly as possible. Swiftly dodging large roots and rocks as she stealthily made her way around the mini lake. Her eyes focused on her target.

Putting her climbing skills to good use, she silently started making her way up, only pausing momentarily as the boy pulled some weird square thing and stick out of his vest, moving the stick across the page and behind each stroke a part of the image of the Night Fury appeared. Sunflower tilted her head slightly in curiosity, in a silent wonder of the strange magic thingy.

Letting out a huff she shook her head and began her 'hunt' once again. Maybe she should eat him, she was hungry enough that even all those feathery birds looked just about delicious right now. Getting right up behind him, she stood silently as he looked back up at the Night Fury who shot a blast at the ground.

"Why don't you just... fly away?" He wondered out loud.

"Good question," Sunflower smirked evilly though she got distracted once again as the boy noticed something and began making adjustments to his... er, picture. He used his sleeve to erase the picture dragon's left tailfin, leaving it a blurred out mess to indicate it being gone. Nightstriker flew into the air once more before making a sharp turn where he clumsily lands in a cloud of dust.

The jumping of a fish and his snapping plunge of his head into the water reminded Sunflower of her own stomach and mission.

Letting out a small his she stood on her hind legs and flared out her wings, making the boy freeze at the sudden large shadow that engulfed him. Letting out a shuttered gasp, he mistakingly dropped his magic drawing stick which caught the attention of the other dragon. Mentally cursing himself, he turned with a nervous laugh, almost freezing at the sight of the looming beauty.

Her eyes seemed to glow as the sun silhouetted her body in a glowing shadow, her red and orange scales almost fire like in appearance as the light bounced off the glimmering effects that adorned her body gloriously. If it weren't for her slitted green eyes and sharp pearly white teeth on full display with the spine-chilling growl, Hiccup would've sat and admired her.

"U-uh... Heh," He gulped. "N-nice d-dragon..."

Her growls stopped for a moment as she gave him an almost deadpanned expression before she let out a loud roar similar the Night Fury's only more elegant, or rather, softer; but terrifying all the same.

"Ahhhh!!" Letting out a scream of his own, Hiccup dived to the side as she lunged forward and bit down at the area had been. Snapping her head towards the boy, she watched as he scaled the rocks in a hurry, dodging her tail as she smashed it towards him. Letting out a hiss, she lunged again, fire a bolt of fire that just barely missed his head as he disappeared from view through the small opening that was sadly too small for her to fully fit through.

Climbing up, she gazed through the opening, snarling in triumph as the boy stumbled in his room. She stayed there for a few minutes before she turned her head and looked down, eyes meeting those of the unimpressed Night Fury.

"Really?" He questioned.

Sunflower, being the  _ **innocent**_ soul she was, blinked in mock confusion. "What?"

** xXx **

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, terrified at the thought of turning around and seeing a pissed red Night Fury crashing after. He had no idea that she had been there, having been so focused on the black Night Fury and automatically assuming she was gone since he had seen her in his momentary search. Dear gods, that was scary! Had the female, he assumed she was a female, been there the whole time? How was she so silent until then? Why was she angry at him? Hiccup hadn't done anything to her, or at least, not that he could recall.

 _'You idiot! You shot her down! That's why she's angry!'_ He mentally screamed.

No. That couldn't have been it, otherwise, she would've incinerated him on their first meeting instead of healing him - something he was still baffled about. That, or she would've let the male end him. He was sure she had stopped the male Night Fury from killing him as he disappeared after her sharp hiss like whistle.

It was kind of amusing in a mental sort of way with how the roles seemed to switch between the two dragons. First, it was the male who tried to kill him while the female was all calm, now it was the female who tried to kill him while the male was calm - or calm when having seen him at least.

Maybe it's just in their nature. Maybe they took turns in killing and being vicious if there wasn't any true danger around. Or maybe she was just having a bad day. Could dragons get those? Hiccup wasn't sure, it made him curious though. Maybe it was just a Night Fury thing... if only he knew more.

Then his mind drifted off to the black dragon's missing tailfin.

He was positive that it wasn't like that the night he shot them down. He hadn't been able to see that well of course, nor did he get a good view the other day, but he was sure it was supposed to have two instead of one. The red one's tail wasn't like that, he got a good view of it when it nearly smacked him in the face.

Maybe Gobber would know...

It was breaching dark when the boy reached the Great Hall soaking wet, a storm had blown in by the time he reached the village. Taking a small breath, he pushed the large doors open in a hurry where he spotted the other recruits sat in the dim lighting at a table, listening to Gobber speak. It was the typical five rookies of the village; Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat together on one side with Astrid by them, on the other side was Snotlout and Fishlegs. Then off to the corner was someone almost as much as a nobody as Hiccup himself; his only friend, Asta.

Asta was a bit smaller than Astrid but had a similar build. She had bangs and the typical Berkian braid. She wore a black sleeveless top and a dark grey leather skirt with a pair of black pants and grey boots. On her left shoulder was a metal armor shoulder pad of sorts, and by her side, a long sword that her uncle gave her. Like Astrid, she had unique features; Bird sparkling green eyes that rivaled the greenest of trees and red hair that looked close to the color of fire itself.

With her hair came a temper that often got her into trouble; she was snarky and sarcastic, often coming across as careless or childish. Hiccup determined long ago it was just her way of showing her emotions. Due to her temper, she could be a little, er, impulsive. Which led to many things like jumping in front a Monstrous Nightmare with nothing but a frying pan, or taking a swan dive off a 30-foot cliff because she saw a giant fish, or maybe even taking a metal boat out onto the sea in the middle of a storm with tons of metal because she was pissed off at her parents shooting down her idea on what would happen with the metal and person if lightning were to hit it.

... That one didn't turn out too well, she had the scar above her right eyebrow to prove it.

Point is, nobody wanted to be around someone like that, except for Hiccup himself. The two were polar opposites yet the same, maybe that's why they got on rather well.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" He heard Gobber ask his 'students'.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble," Astrid automatically chimed in as if disgusted with herself though Asta was certain she was just fishing for attention.

Groans and rolls from the others had Hiccup slowing down a bit, eyes lingering on his longtime crush who seemed troubled with her performance earlier. He didn't know why, it was perfect, the way she reacted with little to no fear. Everything she did was perfection.

"Yeah. We noticed," Ruffnut muttered sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'," Snotlout says, waving his hand. Like many of the island boys, he had a crush on her as well. He beamed slightly as a small smile formed on her lips.

Asta, who had been watching, rolled her eyes and dramatically dragged a finger across her neck like a danger. Eyes rolling into the back of her head as she flopped forward face first into the table in front of her. Eyes rolled again as the group of teens spared her a look, use to her acting this way.

Oh. And she was dramatic. Sarcastic, snarky and dramatic, how did Hiccup become friends with her again?

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves," Gobber says, nodding towards the pretty blonde. The creak of the floor had everyone glancing over, electing group sigh from the main five, a raised eyebrow from Gobber and a dramatic  **'SAVE ME!'**  look from Asta. She really did hate anything that had to do with school. Hiccup smiled sheepishly, wincing at the creak as he noticed all eyes on him. Letting out a sigh, Gobber sent him a glare, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Seriously? Did he have to ask that?

"He showed up." Ruffnut offered as Hiccup grabbed a plate and went to sit.

Snotlout glared slightly and scooted over, blocking the bench from the scrawny boy. No way was he letting the Village Screwup sit beside him. He might get jinxed with bad luck if he did.

Hiccup let a blank expression fall over his features at this action, he should've known he wouldn't be welcomed to sit with them. Walking past Snotlout he grabbed a cup and moved to the next table over with an eye roll, feeling a little better when Asta grabbed her plate and moved over to sit with him.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut grinned.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid spat with venom, glaring at the boy.

Ouch. That... that hurt. A lot.

"Oh, be quiet Princess Twinkle Toes. He has just as much right to be here as you and I," Asta snarked with a glare, getting one returned from the blonde.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber says bonking the twins on their heads and backs sending the redhead a stern look while walking over towards the end of their table, near the two friends. "You need to live and breath this stuff," Pulling out a book he placed it down. "The Dragon Manual."

 _'Cool~'_  Asta cooed as she glanced over. She had been wanting to get her hands on that.

"Everything we know about every dragon we know of," As soon as he said that a rumble of thunder rang across the sky and the rain poured down harder. "No attacks tonight. Study up. With that he leaves, leaving the teens to stare at the book like it was a dead sheep or something, well, Fishlegs looked excited.

"Wait. You mean  _read_?" Tuffnut jumped in a horrified way.

"Why we're still  _alive_?" His twin questioned in the same tone.

"It's not going to kill you. Oh, wait, on second thought, please do read, It'll be a miracle sent from Thor himself" Hiccup kicked Asta in the shins, sending her a look as she let out a small 'oww'. Luckily the twins didn't hear her.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout banged his fist on the table, obviously not pleased.

"Asta..." Hiccup warned quietly when she opened her mouth, holding up her hands she shrunk down. Fishlegs was quick to share his excitement with his friends. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

The teens stare with buggy eyed expressions as Fishlegs goes on in his ramble, sharing the knowledge he thought his friends should have. Tuffnut reached out a snapped his hand close, stopping the other boy mid-rant. "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..."

"... but now..." Ruffnut shrugs in disinterest, lips pressing in a thin line.

"I know!" Snotlout stood up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

Knocking the bench over, Fishlegs followed after him and the twins after them, leaving Astrid with the two people she despised the most. Hiccup, now interested in the book and that fact that his crush was sitting right there without her friends, got up and walked over. "So I guess we'll share--"

"--Read it," Astrid pushed the book over in annoyance, springing up to follow her friends.

Hiccup felt a small bubble of panic as he watched her go, thinking of something else to say. "All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you--" The door slammed closed, making him trail off with a sigh. "... tomorrow."

Asta frowned as she watched her friend slump in defeat. As much as she hated little miss Princess Perfect, she wished the blonde would show some interest in her friend. Ahw wanted to see Hiccup happy, and if having Blondie Scrumptious showing an actual interest in Hiccup would make him happy, then she'd except it. Try to except Astrid. No matter how much she hated the other girl...

Seeing Hiccup happy and safe was the number one thing on her list, it was why she tried to fuck up so much. To take all the negative attention off of him so everyone would leave him alone and maybe start seeing him as someone who wasn't a screwup.

"She's uh, still upset about the Gronckle thing," Asta started after a minute. "Maybe she'll listen to you tomorrow."

Hiccup tilted his head slightly, staring at the book as another clap of thunder rang out. "... Yeah. Maybe."

Reaching out her hand and opening her mouth she hesitated before deciding against it. Clearing her throat she walked over, gave her friend a quick hug, before heading towards the doors. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah," He sighed. "Goodnight."

"...Night." With one last look, she ran out. Leaving Hiccup to a night of studying. The boy, after coming out of his mini-depression, would soon discover that the Night Fury was a dragon of great danger and mystery; something never recorded or had anyone to live through an encounter to tell the tale...

Until now.

And he discovered two.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 5**

Roars rang from the tall mountain in the skies as various dragons flew into the entrance of a cave that was lit in a faint orange hue as sticks of fire lined the walls. Shadows of various beast lined and crowded into a large opening of a cavern where a large four-winged Fury with blood red eyes stood. His pointed antennas flicking slightly as shouts were thrown at him left and right.

_"Is it true? Has the shadow returned?!"_

_"You said we would be safe!!"_

_"Wh-what if it leads those humans to us?!"_ A frantic voice bellowed. _"We're all going to die!"_

_"Why aren't you sending out more scouts?!"_

Letting out a deep growl, he raised his wings and roared so loud it shock everything, lose pebbles falling from the roof and shadows seemed to leap up from the floors and walls.  **"SILENCE!!!"**

Everyone seemed to freeze before all eyes turned to the front, a few squeaking at the red eyes that glowed in rage. Deathslayer scary when he got like this, him being the oldest there and possibly the strongest, he was all but unofficially the elected leader of the Paradise region. Everyone went to him with any major issues and his word was rule - though there were a few that ignored him and did whatever, especially those with opposing powers.

"Now," He took a deep breath after a moment. "As you all know, a few months ago a group of Capalas spotted a strange darkness growing from the Eastern Isles of Thana, it having seemed to grown and spread out slowly." He paused, looking around. "What none of you do know is that it grows bigger and stronger with each marine filled area it covers; leeching the life away. I fear that as it makes a course back towards our Islands, it'll become stronger; strong enough to break past our barriers and destroy everything--"

_**"--WHAT?!!"** _

Loud roars and shouts cut him off once again. Dragons of various kind shifted and chattered nervously while others rose and stomped the grounds in great bone shaking shakes. Fear and panic filled them as soon as they heard this news. How could Deathslayer not mention this sooner? Were they even safe?

**"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"**

"We should leave, leave and hide!"

"I agree. What about one of those emergency Islands?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" A Deadly Nadder splayed her spikes, teeth bared. "Our lives are at risk here, why did you keep this from us?!"

Roars of agreement rang out, a Monstrous Nightmare shouting over the noise. "He wants us all to die, that's why he didn't say anything. Never trust a Shadow Fury or any kind of Fury."

"That's it!" A screech rang out, a glistening white-blue dragon shot into the air. "I'm tired of your constant bashing of our kind! What about you? You and your big fat body always setting our homes! If anything, you and your kind are worse then mine!"

Growls and roars rang out again, some in protest and others in agreement, nods, and murmurs flying rapidly as all eyes turned towards the two bristling dragons. The cavern seemed to take on two temperatures, an ice cold one on the left side and burning like a furnace. Steam rose as the two temperatures collided.

"We wouldn't be setting things on fire if you Furies didn't build your homes in stomping grounds!" The Monstrous Nightmare hissed.

 _"Stomping grounds?!"_ The Ice Fury snarled. "You aren't supposed to be in the Northern parts! That is the territory of the Ice and Snow dragons!"

The male dragon just snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't see your names written on it. No name, free reign. You don't like it, leave, go join your relatives outside the borders... Oh wait, you can't  _they're all dead_ ," The Nightmare snorted in amusement. "For you Furies being so strong and feared, you sure are dumb and weak if a little fleshy can kill you."

 _"You arrogant bastard!!"_ The Ice Fury shot a blast of ice, hitting the other dragon in the face.

Stumbling back slightly, the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes seemed to slit before a growl emerged from his throat. Standing up to his full height, he combusted into flames and got ready to pounce, the Ice Fury springing forward just as he did. But before they could meet, shadow-like vines wrapped around there torsos and threw them back into the walls on either side of the cave.

The temperatures died down as all eyes turned towards Deathslayer who looked ten times his normal size. Retractable teeth bared and sharp, four wings standing up and bristled as his red eyes seemed to glow, the shadows swirling around him creating an even more eerie effect. Everyone could tell he was pissed off as the feeling of dread seemed to have increased twenty-fold.

"Knock. It. OFF!!!" He roared. The two dragons scampered back in fear. "This is a serious matter and you all are proving the exact reason why I decided to not tell any of you!"

Guilt struck everyone as they all sheepishly looked down. They knew that they were all in the wrong when Deathslayer kept a secret, it was normal to prevent something like what just happened from happening. But they still believed they should have been told, that way they could all be on the lookout and ready to fight or leave if needed. Yes, it was a leaders duty to keep the panic on the down low but it was also the leader's duty to keep everyone informed on something that might be there end if not careful.

"I should've told you, yes. But what would you have all done? Run? Abandoned everything we've worked for to keep safe? We're dragons. When did we become such cowards?" He dared anyone to speak. "You showed just now what you would've done. Run and hide, blame others and start even more of a mess. This is why I didn't tell you."

More sheepish looks crossed the faces of the large group.

"I have troops out scouting for any sign of danger now, so far after our last attack, it has withdrawn into itself. Let us hope it stays that way. But in the meantime, observe more. If anything seems odd or looking like life is fading from it, alert me immediately." He looked around, voice full of authority. "It's weakness seems to be light, any dragon with that power I want up front and center."

It was silent for a moment, everyone exchanging looks as if trying to seek out all those of light and fire. It made everyone feel a little safer knowing that, but there were some lingering doubts. If it  _was_ getting stronger, would it not become immune to the light?

"Everyone understand? Yes? Alright, meeting--"

"--Wait!" Suddenly a gleaming white-scaled dragon broke through the crowd, blue eyes full of panic. "What about Sunflower?"

"...What?"

"Sunflower," Aura buzzed in worry. "She's still missing."

** xXx **

Green eyes blinked up at the sky in a dazed off wonder, lost in thought as she tried to take in the rays of sun that poked through the fading clouds. The air was moist, the ground still dampened from the storm the night before. She didn't mind though, it reminded her of home.

... Home.

She wondered how things were doing. Were Aura and Orion worried? Had anyone noticed her absence? Surely they did, she had made it a routine to stop by all the Furies and other dragons to check up on them and see if the guards spotted any danger that was a threat to their colony. She was worried that something had found a way in, slaughtering everyone she cared for. It was Aura she worried for the most, she practically raised the younger dragon and knew well enough that the Light Fury would do about anything to defend her home.

Even if it meant diving straight into a battle with no fighting skills.

She didn't know what she'd do if she were to go home and discover her little Light Fury friend had disappeared. It'd be Sunflower's fault if something did. She swore to protect until the day either female died, Sunflower determined to see that it was of natural death Aura died from and not some gruesome murder like she nearly had.

 _'Good job you're doing,'_ She mentally berated herself.  _'Getting caught and stuck somewhere you don't know in a human infested area, might I add!'_

She should've taught Aura some survival skills other than the blast, flap, and flea. Now she was really regretting it.

Hanging her head, Sunflower continued to mop and wallow in self-pity, pretty sure that if she were a Storm Fury another rain storm would've been pouring. She didn't care how childishly she appeared to be at the moment, which she assumed she looked rather ridiculous.

Glancing at her wing she winced and growled as she moved it, "Heal already. Why won't you heal?!"

Flapping her wings in anger she let out a loud roar and sent a blast at a large rock nearby, growling bitterly as it shattered. Standing up she began to pace, wings dragging on the ground, her injured one being brought up as another spike of pain went through it.

"It's been four days.  _Four!_ I should be healed by now!" She stomped the ground, slamming her tail into a rock. "I need to get home! I need to-- Oh, the human's back." Sunflower blinked, a bit thrown off by the round thing he was hidden behind before a small growl bubbled out. "Doesn't this egg brain learn?"

Sniffing at the air she froze. Was that... was that fish? Dear sunlight, he brought food! She watched as he peeked out from behind his circle thingy, struggling with two large fish as he glanced around.

She was torn on what to do; Kill him or suck it up and get the food?

On one wing he was a human, the sworn enemy of her kind since for as long as she could remember. He was the one who shot her down and put her in this mess. He tried to kill her!

But on the other wing, he didn't kill her. And Night Fury had more of a blame than the human. There was also the fact that the human kept coming back and didn't show signs of wanting to kill them.

 _'But that fish could be laced with something...'_ Her mind rumbled. _'Easy way to kill you. Lace it with poison berry juice and feed it to two hungry dragons.'_ The small grumble of her stomach had the female glancing down and blinking sheepishly even though no one was there to hear it. She was so hungry at the moment that she was really considering the fact of going over there because dear human gods she didn't think she would make it another day before she snapped.  _'He wouldn't have poisoned it, he's too curious about us to do that. That's it! He's trying to studying us! That's why he had the magic pen and weird scroll.... but, why?'_

Now she suddenly understood... the human was going to try and make them tame! He was trying to turn them into human loving pets! Her?! A ferocious dragon! Turned into a pet?! With another rumble of her stomach, Sunflower only just hesitated for a second when she saw the human hatchling toss one of the fish out, feeling the strong urge to race over and snatch it up; but she pushed the feeling down and gave into her stubborn and wild dragon side.

She was wild, and that was how it was meant to be, how it should be. And no human was going to change that. Ever!

Scampering back, she hid in the shadows of the overgrown tree roots and peeked out.

The human stayed between the gap of the rocks for just a moment and watch when none of the dragons came out did he start to come out of hiding. Struggling for a moment when his shield got caught between the rocks. Sunflower let out a purr like chuckle as she spotted the Night Fury sneaking up onto the rocks behind him. She found it even more amusing when he couldn't get his source of protection unwedged and came out anyway.

Even from the distance, she was at, the Sun Fury could smell the fear and anxiety floating off of him in waves; it was rather amusing in a way only a dragon such as herself would find funny. The boy slowly went over and picked up the fish, cradling the large body to his chest with the other one as he glanced around.

Totally unaware of the beast flattened out on the rock behind him.

Nightstriker's tail flicking about as he crouched lower, eyes slit and focused on his scrawny frame. The Night Fury wiggled his shoulders, moving forward slightly in a clear sign he was getting ready to pounce.

Sadly, the snort and rumble had the human spinning around with a startled gasp, ruining his surprise attack and forcing the dragon to slink down the rocks and walk in a crouched scurry. He sniffed the air, obviously smelling the fish that had his mouth watering.

Sunflower wondered if he would do the natural dragon reaction and attack, or fall into the hatchling's obvious plan.

Swallowing in fear. the human holds out the fish nervously. Sunflower sat forward, ears perked up as she watched Nightstriker tentatively step over to take it. Her jaw dropped as she watched her slip further into the trap. "... don't take it. Don't take it." The female felt like banging her head on a rock as she watched him slowly stretch out to take it. "... And this is why I always say females live longer than males. Usually."

Sunflower nearly jumped back when the male jutted back, a growl ripping its way from his throat as his eyes zeroed in on the weapon the boy had tucked in his belt. It took the startled human a minute to realize what had happened, but upon following the dragon's gaze, he quickly realized. Sunflower let out a small hiss of her own when he opened his vest and showed his dagger.

 _'It's the same thing he tried to de-heart us with!'_  Warning sirens rang in her head as she flapped her good wing slightly.  _'Hellloooo!!! Dumb Night Fury, run!! Why aren't you running?!'_

She was sure if she was louder and more out in the open, the human would think she was having some weird twitchy death of sorts. In other words, she probably looked stupid.

She deadpanned when all the male dragon did was growl, the human backing up slightly. Hanging her head, Sunflower mentally mourned the stupidity of her race. Was this why so many of the Furies died? Uh... Probably. "... At least he's not like Orion... that idiot wouldn't be able to tell if he was impaled or not if he got into a fight with an ice dragon."

Orion was a sad excuse of a Fury.

Raising an eye ridge, Sunflower watched as the boy stiffly pulled his dagger out, dropped it and kicked away into as the Night Fury watched his every action with a rather intense stare, lightning up when the weapon was no longer in sight. Letting out a small sigh of relief, the female couldn't help but wonder if the Night Fury was either brave or stupid... Noticing the small glance he sent her way as if he were trying to impress her, she quickly deciding he was stupid.

Turning her head she stubbornly lifted her nose up and  _'hmmpf'ed'_  like one of those delicate prissy she-dragons that were all crystal and diamond wearing. She cracked her eye open and glanced over at the male who seemed to deflate a little bit at her actions.

"Oh..." The human muttered, following the male's deflating gaze. The rays of sunlight reflected off of her red scales, giving him a clear view of the dragoness. "... You're trying to impress her, huh? And she wants nothing to do with you... I know how you feel, I have one of those too."

Nightstriker looked at the human with a look that said 'Really? Who've guessed' and all though feeling slightly defended, the human returned the look with a shrug.

 _'One of those? What the moon does he mean by "One of_ those _?"'_ Sunflower turned her head to glare.

Holding out the fish once more, the Night Fury slinked over and opened his mouth in an expecting way. The boy, in a look of bafflement, tilted his head and stared into the dragon's opened mouth. "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had--" Suddenly sharp teeth popped out of his gums and he snatched the fish away. Devouring it quickly as the boy let out a startled gasp and jolt. "--Teeth."

Curling her tail over her two front legs, Sunflower raised her wing and covered the lower part of her face to keep her bubbling laughter at the whole scene. The human hatchling looks so startled as he cradled the other fish it made her shake. Obviously, he didn't know anything about Furies. Almost all of them could do that, some just prefer to have their teeth on display all the time.

The dragon suddenly eyes the other fish and the boy hugged it closer, stumbling back into the rock as the dragon pressed closer as if expecting it. "U-uh, no. No, this fish is for her. N-not you," He stuttered lightly. Sunflower flinched back in a gag as Nightstriker started hacking up his fish, coughing the lower body up in a slimy mess. "... Ew."

Sunflower suddenly became very aware of the other fish the human dropped. Her growling stomach having her glance down then at the meat with a lick of her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed down her pride and slowly slinked out. Taking to darting to and fro from rocks she slowly reached the one the boy was pressed to, peering out at her treat with a small purr.

At that moment she truly did look like a cat; Ears perked up with interest, twitching slightly and she crouched down with a small purr like mewl. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she crept out slightly and swiped at the fish with her paw. After a few tries, she got it and quickly darted over to a rock bathed in sunlight where she sat; tail curled over her front legs and body and her wings tucked in yet puffed out in an almost heart type of formation.

She tried to ignore the fact that the Night Fury was feeding the human, indicating he liked him, and the fact that the boy ate some of the fish with gags in an attempt to please the Night Fury. Nether male seemed to notice the female as she snapped the fish up much as the male had. Now curiously peering over at the two.

Sure, she still hated the human, but she was also curious. Curious as to why he wasn't showing much fear around them. Why Nightstriker seemed to have taken a liking to him. Why he kept coming back. She wanted to know...

 _'He's not bad... I suppose,'_ She thought. _'I'll consider this as some of the payback for shooting me and nearly killing me. Still doesn't mean I fully like him though.'_

Watching the human being forced to eat the fish pushed her curiosity back for now. It was amusing but gross at the same time though kind of saddening. Out of all the small fish they've managed to catch from the small lake he had bothered to try and feed her. N-not that she wanted him to, or anything cause that would mean he liked her and she would have to return the favor meaning she liked him back, which she didn't or she thought she didn't she was really sure because her small amount of jealousy said otherwise but still...

You know what? Just ignore her ramble, it was the hallucination from lack of food speaking.

As the Night Fury tried to copy the human in smiling, the Sun Fury felt her eyelids drop in a deadpanned expression once again. His gummy smile was not a crystal winning image. It slowly faded though as the boy stood up and stretched out a hand, Nightstriker quickly unsheathing his teeth he let out a ferocious snarl-growl mix and turned so quickly and flaps off, landing clumsily landing on the other side.

The boy watched with a look of defeat as the Night Fury he was now going to call Toothless blasts the mossy ground, stomping around on top before curling up. Sunflower lied down, watching as the boy snuck over while Nightstrkier was distracted with a bird. When he does notice the boy sitting just feet away, smiling in amazement, he layed back his ears and moved his body so he could block the human, his one tailfin covering his face.

It was then Sunflower felt a pang of guilt. She had been so self-absorbed in her dislike for both the human and dragon she seemed to forget that he had his own issues too.  _'He's stuck here whereas I won't be when this heals...'_  She frowned, glancing at her wing.  _'And I haven't exactly been nice about to either. Dear Moon, I really am as heartless as the others claim.'_

Watching as the boy and dragon parted ways after the human tried to touch the Night Fury once again, she made up her mind. She'd try to be nicer.... even if it meant falling for the boy's trap. As much as it damaged her pride and wild side that was screaming for her to blast him to bits.

In her moment of thought, she failed to notice the human's glance in search of something. His face brightening up once he saw her perched on her rock. The small pat on her leg and excited inhale of breath had her lips sucking in and eyes widening to the point that looked about ready to pop out.

Slowly tilting her head downwards the female scrunched her neck down in utter shock, jolting backward slightly.

There the human was.  _Petting_ her like some trained animal. The strangled squeal of shock had the boy glancing up and blinking sheepishly, a small ping of fear filling him when he noticed a strange glint in her green eyes. Letting out a small snarl, she used her bad wing to push him away, letting out a noticeable flinch and shuttered rumble as pain surged through.

Hiccup paused, taking note of her action and eyes immediately landing on her wing where he noticed her favoring it, a pang of guilt filling his heart as he knew he was part of the cause for the injury. He went to reach out a hand but the female took notice and darted away with a tiny growl.

Retracting his hand, he let out a sigh. At least she didn't try to kill him this time.

**~~~**

Sunflower couldn't help but stare curiously at the boy as he sat on the rock and used a stick to make designs in the sand. The sky was darkening into shades of purples, pinks, and oranges, signifying the quickly approaching night but he was still there. The human, who in his rambles earlier that day blurted out his name was Hiccup, had made it a point to follow her around the cove most of the day in an attempt to touch her again.

Apparently the brainless fleshly took her none vicious attitude as a go-ahead to pet her. And it was terribly annoying. The only reason she wasn't attacking was because she figured that he would keep bringing food whenever he visited, and in turn, that food kept her alive and strong for when her wing was healed just enough for her to leave this blasted island.

 _'Hopefully, I don't get kicked out for fraternizing with a human,'_  She rumbled mentally. Watching the human draw, she deflated a little. _'Aura used to do this all the time when she was little. I wonder how she is doing?'_

Orion had better be keeping her safe otherwise Sunflower was not going to be a happy trooper upon her return. She knew she shouldn't be so overprotective as it was beginning to annoy the female Light Fury, but Sunflower couldn't help it. She considered Aura as her little sister and it made her want to protect her. But... apart of her wondered if this was fate.

Maybe Sunflower getting shot down was meant to happen for a reason.

Maybe this was to let Aura learn how to survive on her own. Maybe it was to show the Sun Fury that there were some good morals left in the human race. Maybe it was for her to find the last Night Fury. She didn't know but had a somewhat belief that maybe it was fate. Destiny.

"What is he doing?"

The sudden voice from her side had her jumping with a shriek, whipping around and gripping her heart dramatically. "Nightstriker!" She hissed, smacking him with her tail. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!!"

"Sorry," He jumped away from her tail. "I didn't think you'd react like that."

"Sure you didn't," She spat sarcastically giving him the evil eyes. Her stubborn side kicking in once again. "If you must know, he is making pictures in the ground with a stick."

"Drawing...?" He muttered with a curious sound.

Shuffling over the male dragon took a spot behind the human, the boy taking note of his presence with a small freeze before he went back to drawing. Sunflower also slunk over, peering around the male dragon and at the ground curiously. Her face dropping into a deadpanned expression as she was the image of two dragons that looked suspiciously like the two of them.

One was a rather stiff looking male dragon and the other was a smaller one that looked like it was throwing a hissy fit over something.

 _'Seriously?'_  She pouted.  _'Why am I always portrayed as the grumpy nag?'_

Sunflower continued to sulk as Nightstriker watched on in entrancement. He was very intrigued by this if the overly excited look on his face and little purr like croons said anything; his head tilting to the side while his eyes followed the stick. He suddenly felt the urge to draw as well, a spike of thrill running through him as he spotted another "stick" a few feet away.

Standing up on his hind legs, he waddled away like some weird flightless bird.

"Uh..." Sunflower narrowed her eyes, she and the human both watching as he grabbed the "stick" and dragged it over to where the two sat. He carried it in his mouth, dragging it around the ground where it left haphazard lines left behind in the dirt as he scurried around in every direction. Circling around Sunflower which left her staring in confusion. "... Uh, what are you doing?"

"Grr... I..." He grunted, stopping as if to examine his work, dotting the ground before he continued on, nearly waking the human and dragoness in the head, causing the two to duck. Sunflower let out a huff in annoyance as the Night Fury came to a halt, dropping his stick and nodding in approval with a purr. "... There."

Hiccup looked around in amazement. Just how smart was this species? Wanting to get a closer look at everything he began to walk, freezing as he stepped on one of the lines and the male dragon let out a growl of disapproval, pearly teeth bared. Biting his lower lip Hiccup raised his foot, becoming curious when the Night Fury stopped his growling and instead a cooing sound replaced it.

Looking between the male dragon and the line Hiccup steps on it again, electing a growl from the dragon and a purr like coo when he lifted his foot. Doing this a few more times Hiccup watched in amazement as his pupils enlarged when happy and shrank into slits when angry, ears laying back or perking up with each action. Planting his foot over the line, Hiccup knew he must've done something right as the dragon didn't growl.

Sunflower moved over to the rock the human abandoned, perching herself atop of it and stretching her neck to look at the drawing. It wasn't that impressive, it being a giant scribble. But staring at the amazed look on the human's face had a strange feeling filtering through her. Was the Night Fury trying to surpass her by amazing the human? Gain his affection by being all nice while it left Sunflower looking like the antihuman killer?

Glancing at the scribble then the human's drawing then finally up at the human who was so preoccupied with not stepping on the lines, he didn't notice that he was approaching the Night Fury until he nearly bumped into. Hiccup turned around as a sort of hot air ruffled his hair, eyes locking with the Night Fury's he slowly raised his hand, flinching back slightly as the dragon growled with hesitation; turning his head away and stretched out his hand once again until it was mere inches away from Nightstriker's snout. With another moment of hesitation and ceasing of growls, the dragon looked between the boy and his hand before gently pushing his muzzle against it, eyes closed.

Hiccup gasped and turned his head to stare in amazement. After a moment Nightstriker pulls his head away and shakes it with a snort, staring at the boy for a moment then taking off in a flash. Hiccup could only stare in astonishment.

Sunflower didn't know what to feel at the moment; she had just witnessed the full act of trust displayed between a human and dragon, and although she herself wasn't one hundred percent sure about the human, she was beginning to see that maybe he wasn't ao bad compared to those others she had seen. And the Night Fury seemed to realize this - despite the small remaining amount of hesitation and uncertainty he held.

Looking back at the two drawings then the boy, she suddenly felt a little lonely.

Hiccup was about to turn and leave for the night when he felt a small nudge in his back. Turning around he stilled upon meeting the vibrant green eyes of the dark red Fury. He tilted his head in wonder as he realized she wasn't growling or seemingly plotting his demise; in fact, as she sat back on her hind legs, tail curled over them and head bent down so she was peeking at him, he realized how... sheepish she looked.

It was strange...

"Um, hello, girl...?" He wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was actually a female, so he let out a small sigh of relief as she cooed in affirming sort of way. Licking his lips, he glanced around before slowly stepping closer. "Do you need something?"

This was strange. Really strange. Having a conversation with a dragon who couldn't talk back to him at all. If only the other recruits could see him now, they'd surely call him a nuthead.

Getting down on all fours, Sunflower hesitated for all a moment as she reached out to grab a hold of his shirt and dragged him over to a set of lines in the ground a little further from the set he and the black dragon had drawn. Nudging him towards them, she backed off a little bit and sat there like a sheepish puppy.

Honestly, she felt ridiculous for acting this way, but this was the first time she had felt lonely and since the only company there was a pride ruining dragon and human who seemed to only see her as a... aggressive jerk. That didn't settle well with her, and-- okay, maybe she was also doing this so she wouldn't get shown up by the male as well.

Hiccup slowly walked over to the lines and stopped as he reached it. Glancing at it he placed his hands on his hips and pressed his lips with a squint of his eyes. What... what was it? It was a big circle with various sized almost circular shapes protruding out of it, a long line coming out from behind the bigger one. In the corner, a little higher than the uh, bigger circle, was another one with squiggly lines surrounding it.

Glancing over it one more time, he let out a nervous chuckle and turned toward her. Sunflower had an expecting look on her face, looking at the drawing and the boy.  _'He better not step on it,'_  She mentally stated. Luckily he didn't, the boy obviously not wanting to upset as he wasn't sure how'd she'd react.

"It's... nice," He tested for the right word. "What is it?"

Sunflower gave him a sort of bitchface before doing what he assumed a dragon groan of exasperation and huff before she stood and waddled over, pointing at the smaller circle than at the sky towards the fading...

"...Sun," He breathed. "I get it!" Looking at it, he nodded suddenly envisioning what she had. "That the sun and that... That's a star?" When she shook her head he tried again. "The moon?" Once again no. "Is it a rock?" Sunflower gave him a look before pointing her head towards a small group of flowers. Hiccup followed her line of vision then looked between that and the bigger picture a couple of times. "... flowers."

Looking towards the dragoness he found that she had planted herself between the two images, looking proud of herself. It took another moment for Hiccup to speak, his brain running a hundred miles per second. "... Are you trying to tell me that this-" He pointed at the pictures. "-is your name?"

 _'Yes!'_  She snorted loudly.

"Sunflowers?" He questioned. Scrunching her neck back she gave him a small shake of the head. "Sunflower?"

With a sharp nod, she gave a coo sound, grinning happily before she froze like a statue. The boy had wandered over and was now holding out a hand to her. The dragoness freezing with a small growl that came out on instinct. Like before, Hiccup turned his head and closed his eyes, waiting for her to lean into it. After two minutes of nothing, the boy was about to pull it away when the warm scaly snout nuzzled into it.

His eyes flew open and head snapped up. Sunflower pulled away quickly, regret and self-berating filling her as she stared at him. With a small snort, she took off towards her cave in a flash, leaving Hiccup to stare after her in confusion.

What had she done?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6**

Sunflower let out a purr as she lied sprawled out in the sunlight, body stretched out slightly on its side and head resting on her paws while her tail curled around her body. Luckily it was another bright and sunny day and the cove happened to be in the direct hotspot of the sun, allowing it to always be bathed in its glorious rays of golden light. Her wings were spread out on either side of her body taking in the warmth that would help recharge her fiery spark that helped in sustaining her powers without fail.

Her love for the sun seemed to be something that had to do with her type, it was in her name after all.

Normally she would fly up and get as close as possible, but due to her wing's inability to withstand the force of holding her body up in the air without snapping and sending her spiraling to a possible worse injury or death, she settled for sunbathing on a large rock near the water. Though she did feel a little bit better, the pain seemed to have subsided just a little over the night and that pleased her greatly. Soon she would leave and go back home, back to her duties as a protector.

Letting out a small huff, she opened her eyes and raised her head. "Must you watch me,  _Toothless_?"

A small growl sounded from above her which had her head snapping up towards the Night Fury who hung upside down in the tree like a bat. His green eyes flashing in annoyance as a smug look crossed the female's features. It had been a couple of days since the whole drawing fiasco and the name giving; not knowing what Nightstriker's real name was the human hatchling had decided to name the Night Fury Toothless, which had Sunflower all giddy at having something else to annoy him with.

"Really? I have a name, a real name, can't you use that?" He huffed with a small growl. Sunflower just snorted and shook her head as she settled back down.

"Why should I? You have no authority over me, and besides, it fits you perfectly. The human did a good job in naming you." She paused for a second. "On second thought, he should've named you Brainless."

"Why are you always so cruel to me?" Toothless snapped in annoyance. "I've done nothing to you."

"It's your fault I'm stuck here—"

"—You're still going on about that? I already apologized for that," He cut her off with an irritated growl. Why couldn't she just accept it? What's he going to have to do? Bow down and kiss her talons? "You can't hold that against me forever, there's no way you can. If you are then I can hold the strangling me thing against you too. So unless it's something really good, or against the humans or someone who's done you wrong and has taken everything away from you like a stupid Whisper- Nevermind, the point is, it was an accident. Let it go."

Sunflower narrowed her eyes at the almost indicated challenge. Her ego almost being pierced by his words which set off her warning bells in her head, the obstinate side of her rearing its ugly head once more as all joking modus operandi left her in a flash. Still going on about it? What-- Oh, that stupid featherbrain was going too—!! Sudden images of the dragoness burning him to death flashed through her mind as she let out a huff  _'No. Don't do it Sunflower. You said would try and get along with him... You can silently hate him.'_ She wondered if he's ever run into female dragons who knew how to hold grudges for a long period of time. Sunflower laughed sarcastically before she let out a sigh, looking at him as he let out an annoyed huff. Grimacing, she begrudgingly decided to try and play nice. Despite the want of ripping his face to shreds. Besides, Aura had said she needed to start acting nicer towards other dragons, might as well start now...

 _'But Aura is not here, what she doesn't know won't harm her, OR you,'_  That was true, but the Light Fury always seemed to figure out if she was treating a dragon kindly or not, and Sunflower was sure as heck not up for another lecture on how to  _"Properly Treat Your Fellow Dragons"_ , though it was kind of hypocritical of Aura to lecture her when she'd turn around a box Orion in the face or get snippy with someone who'd annoy her.

"Alright, look..." She cooed softly.

He only continued to pout whilst ignoring her.

When she got no response she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Was he ignoring her now? Really? What a giant hatchling! At least the human boy had the decency to pay her attention at her second call like purr when he was around... Speaking of which, hopefully, he brought more fish next time he visited. N-not like she wanted him to come or anything. Scooting closer to the upside down male, she leaned closer to his closed-eyed face with a small huff. "Hey! Toothless! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Her eye twitched when he ignored her once again. "Toothless!"

Still nothing. "I am talking to you, pay attention."

When there was still no reaction, she lashed out with a growl and boxed him across the face. "Oi! I'm talking to you, Brainless! What are you, deaf?! Dear moon!"

"OW! Wha-what was that for?!" Toothless flinched back with a hiss, face stinging from the smack. "What the heck! Why did you do that?!"

"What?" Sunflower huffed, pulling back. "You were ignoring me, how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

With a sigh, she stretched her wing, letting out a small hiss at the slight pain - it was healing, slowly. She knew that it'd take a couple more days for it to heal fully and get back to the strength it once was and she couldn't wait. The sooner it healed the sooner she could leave and pretend this never happened.

In the meantime, she supposed she could  _try_ and be a  _little nicer_ to the bumbling black eggbrain. Swallowing the sour feeling she felt, which turned into a grimace, she turned to make eye contact. "Look, I know I sound like a crabby ninny who's been a little murderous and grudgy, but you've got to see things from my point of view; flying is a big part of my life and I have a paramount duty make at home. Something has been...  _terrorizing_ it and I'm part of the small unit that is capable of holding it off," She paused for a moment and looked up to the sky. "I have a duty, and it's to my home, my sister. I have to get home, for them. I also have to beat some sense into the stubborn squid-brain that keeps trying to proclaim his love for my sister."

"I understand, I do. I have an important duty to the place I stay as well," It wasn't technically lying. What he did was considered important to his  _flock_ ,  _thunder_ ,  _pride_ \- whatever one may call it. His designated duty was simple; serve the queen and distracted or kill as many humans so the others may get the food. At first, he had been all for it, killing humans allowed him the release of his undying anger that he formed against the meaty creatures over the years, but the more he served and grew older the more he started thinking of his actions -- he truly didn't start to reconsider his actions until the meeting of a certain shrimp of a human. "How do you have a sister? I thought you said you were the last of your kind?"

"I am."

At the blank expression, she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"There's such thing as taking an orphan hatchling in, you know. I found her. When all the elders, adults, and such, left us all on the island to fend off the humans who had somehow found our home, I had found this little newly hatched baby in her nest. I couldn't leave her so I took her back to my mother's and I cave in hopes of keeping her alive until the adults returned, but..."

Toothless knew by the sad faraway expressionless look on her face what she was getting at. They didn't make it back, and not in the abandoning type of way either. Glancing at him, Sunflower why she was telling him this.

"... The only one who returned was a Shadow dragon who goes by the name of Deathslayer. He made it his personal goal to keep the rest of the living Furies secret, relocated us plus other dragons to our home of which we have now, and has kept us safe and away from the likes of danger you have in these parts," Looking away she sighed. "As the last of my kind, Deathslayer took me and the hatchling I found, who I named Aura, in until we reached the capable age of being able to live on our own. I owe him my life for what he did, he didn't have to take us in, but he did."

So... to repay him, she joined his army.

No wonder she was so stubborn and hard to get along with, she was, what the humans call, a soldier; a warrior. Those types of dragons, they would absolutely despise you if you were the cause of any damage to their wings since that was an essential part of their being and capabilities - they were trained to use their wings as shields, as a last minute weapon if need be and the only source of escape. Warrior dragons relied on their wings, tails, teeth, and talons more than scouts or regular dragons.

And he should know full well how she felt, he was one of them.

 _'It makes sense,'_ He thought while staring at her. He was beginning to finally figure things out; maybe not fully, but close.

It was quiet for a moment and Sunflower couldn't help but shift around uncomfortably. She just told this bonehead part of the past she tried to forget; told a dragon she didn't know or had no full trust in. It came as a shock to her that she would so easily trust the human rather than one of her own kind, but she couldn't help it.

The moment she saw the Night Fury she felt a slight flutter in her heart that was hidden under her pile of shock, a small pull that was just begging for her to go over to the male had her feeling scared. She didn't like it, not one bit. Soo, she fled and then the same male caused her to get shot down and injure her wings, of  _course_ , she was going to be all grudgy and hostile towards him.

She has heard of the pull from other dragons of her home; it was something a male and female felt when they met a certain dragon they were destined to spend eternity with - they didn't always have to be of the same race, destiny had everything worked out. Sadly, some dragons deny and ignore the pull and mate with whomever they wished to be with. Take Aura, for example, she and Orion had a small pull, but she insisted that her fated mate wasn't some brainless bufoon.

Clearing her throat, she turned the topic to something different, remembering the part of his sentence he cut himself off in earlier. "Go blabbering and I will actually kill you, got it? So... What did you mean by _'Whisper?'_ "

His face suddenly went dark at the sudden mention of an obvious unpleasant memory. "Just forget it,"

Toothless glared sourly off into the distance as if he were remembering something disturbing before he swung back and propelled himself from the tree. He was quick to scurry away to his corner near the wall, leaving Sunflower to watch him leave in a growing curiosity.

What was wrong with him? What could possibly have upset him with a simple question? Now it was going to be bugging her until she finds out what he was talking about.

What was there that had 'whisper' in it?

Whispering song? Whispering Lier? A Whispering Lullaby?! Is that what he was so upset about? A Whispering Lullaby? Those dragons weren't dangerous at all. They were glowing balls of feathers and scales no bigger than a fully grown humans hand. Sure, they got oh so annoying with their little melodious humms and chirps that put you to sleep, but other than they that they were entirely harmless and only ever ate small fish and fruits.

Laying her head back down with a sigh, she decided that'd she'd bug him later about the whole thing.

**.~*~.**

A strange tickling aroused her from her sleep.

At first, she thought it was an ich on her wing, but then the feeling slowly started making its way up and that had set a feeling of panic loose in her. Something was on her.

Eyes snapping open, she raised her head and turned towards her the part of the wing where the muscle meets her back and shoulder, eyes bulging slightly. There was a stone sized creature covered in prickly hairs and eight long oddly shaped legs and thousands of black beady little eyes staring up at her. The feeling of her heart stopping had her inhaling sharply and paralyzed in her spot while pinning a none moving gaze upon the creature. It didn't move, just sat there. Almost as if it were taunting her to make a move before it struck out with unnatural speed and sink its oddly shaped yet still terrifying fangs into her. The tight feeling in her chest seemed to become even tighter as she noticed one of its front legs twitch.

"A-ah..." She gulped, tensing slightly. "Pl-please don't m-move-" She tensed even more and that only seemed to have made its leg twitch up slightly.  _'S-stop moving Sunflower... you'll only make it move.'_  Nervously she let out a chuckle, eyes flickering around until they sought out the black mass that was laying moodily behind a rock, tail flicking as he gazed up at the walls of the cove.

"H-hey, uh, T-Toothless...!" She squeaked with a small squeal as the creature's leg raised almost threateningly with a twitch. Head snapping between the two quickly, she raised her voice a little more with urgency, "Toothless! Help!" The black dragon just titled his head back to look at her, a bit confused as to why she suddenly needed him. Was she going to mock him again? Sunflower let out a loud shriek as it moved a little. "Oh, my Moon!  _TOOTHLESS--!!_ Gah, it moved!  _ **H-HELP ME!!**_ "

Toothless just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing previously; why should he help her when she's been nothing but rude to him? Sure, she seemed to be a little more toleratable of him over the last couple days since Hiccup's visit - or that's what the female called the human - but he could tell by her eye twitch and withdraws of snarky comments that just wanted to bite his head off.

He was beginning to believe that she would really hold that grudge against him forever.

Females were confusing.

 _ **"GGGGAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_  The loud screech had him flinching and jumping up, spinning around in time to see Sunflower flailing and flapping about as she shot bolts of reddish-orange blats at the ground. It was a rather odd yet amusing scene as he watched her spin and jump about in a panic in search for what he assumed was the thing she had been calling him over for.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" She flapped her wings wildly, eyes darting around. "Where did it go?! It was just here!"

Toothless slinked closer, grinning a little as she hopped around the scorched earth. "What are you looking for?"

"A spider!" She roared only to freeze and turn towards them with a narrowed eyed glare. "I called you and you ignored me!" Toothless only ignored her, commenting on the first part of her sentence. "You're scared of a spider?"

Sunflower's expression only deepened as a pout formed, the female scuffling in her spot as she turned her head to the side stubbornly. "It is not as much of a fear as it is a mutual hating; they are tiny, small and easily squishable and I am big and able to squish them; they hate me and I hate them," She paused with what she hoped a barely noticeable shudder. "And I have every right to dislike the pesky little monsters. They're small, hairy, have too many eyes and legs that it should be considered a crime and just eniterly and utterly creepy. They should not exist."

"Uh huh," Toothless let out a chortled laugh. He was going to have some fun with this. "And where is this... spider now?"

"... Gone," She muttered sheepishly, pressing her wings to her side. "I shook it off my wing when it decided to move and flung it somewhere, now I can't find it." Another reason she hated the puny monsters. They disappeared quickly and were never found until they were either climbing up your body or dropping down from somewhere."

Toothless could only snort as he let out a hiss like laugh that managed to escape his horrible attempts of keeping quiet. He couldn't help it, a dragon being scared of a tiny easily killable bug. Sadly enough for him, Sunflower heard the small cackle and couldn't help the glare that started morphing on her face, eyes pinning daggers on the Night Fury.

"You think that this is funny?" She hissed.

"Yes-I mean no!" He corrected himself as soon as he spat out the word, freezing up. He screwed up.

"I see," The growl that left her had him mentally slamming his head against a tree. "Well, I'm so glad you find another dragon's fear so funny. You know, I was going to continue to try and be nice to you, but now I'm not so sure I want."

Toothless suddenly felt annoyed; it was like she was looking for an excuse to continue being rude to him. Letting out a huff, he straightened up and ruffled his wings. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For the love of all the human gods! Why are you  _so_... so difficult?"

"Me? Difficult? Ha! You have no idea what difficult is yet," The venom in her voice was clear that she was close to pouncing on him. "Maybe I am purposely being a bitch so I don't get attached."

Toothless paused to stare at her with wide eyes. Get attached to him? What could she possibly mean by that?

Sunflower turned her head with an annoyed hum, trying to ignore his look of conflicted interest, the spark of anger still there which caused a strange shiver to run down her spine. He watched her like a predator would its prey.

"... What do you mean by not get "attached?"" He asked slowly after a moment.

"..." She just stared at him before baring her sharp pearly whites in a warning. "...  _Nothing_. Just forget I said anything." With that she disappeared with a quick turn and flap of her wings, disappearing in a dark red flash.

Toothless could only stare at the spot he had been, letting out a huff he turned and stalked back to his corner, muttering lowly under his breath. "... stubborn female dragons and their confusing ways."

** xXx **

Sunflower sat in her cave, green eyes almost glowing in the in the fading light.

Her stomach was growling from hunger and since the human hatchling hadn't returned that evening, she didn't get anything to eat. Was she worried about the scrawny two-legged creature? No. Of course not. He was just merely her servant for the time being until she was fully healed and able to leave this blasted island for good. The human and Night Fury would be left in the dust, and she wouldn't care. Nope! Not one little bit! She'd be happy to leave the nosey human and the equal pain the scaley butt dragon.

But...

She couldn't help but wonder why the boy hadn't shown up.

Did the others of his kind discover he was harboring Toothless and herself? Had they killed him off? Taken him prisoner and torture him to death? Wh-what if he fell down a cliff trying to get here. Or worse! What if he was going to rat them out?

The last thought made her a bit twitchy.

Sunflower poked her head out of the cave, not bothering to look back at the sleeping Night Fury curled up in the very back, her eyes landing on the last slowly fading rays of the sun. She kind of hoped the boy would come stumbling in at the last minute stuttering an apology with three huge fishes, two for her and one for the bufoon. But as the light faded from the last remains of day into night, Sunflower couldn't help the stab of uncommanded worry that washed over her.

The human was always excited to see them and write things down in his flat scroll with his magic stick, surely he wouldn't miss an opportunity to come and pester them with his annoying excitement and awe.

The more the moon rose, the more she started to feel a little panicky.

She tried so hard to tell herself that she didn't care for the pesky little human, but the more she tried to force herself to believe that, she found herself sneaking out of the cave.

"... You don't care for him," She told herself as she started jumping up rocks. "You're just going to make sure he isn't dead. Every dragon needs its servant."

Looking up at the looming edge above, she puffed out a few sparks. She wouldn't be able to climb up that, but maybe... maybe she could get some lift. Staring at her healing wing she debated whether or not she should take the risk. The decision was made fairly quickly as another grumble surged through her stomach.

The human was the only one with the food, so that was where she was going to go.

Looking back up at the lege she spread her wings out to their full length, only flinching twice as she gave to powerful flaps and lifted off the ground slightly. Glee surged through her as she let out chirp like thrill of happiness. With another flap of wings, she shot skywards, though not as high as she would have liked, and zipped towards an opening in the trees, folding her wings around her body she spun and took sharp turns as maneuvered her way elegantly through the college of massive tree trunks.

Unfolding her wings in a sharp spin, she turned her body so her feet connected with tree trunk first before she propelled herself to the next one and the next, she inhaled sharply, nearly wrinkling her nose at the multiple scents of wildlife and dying plants before she caught the faint scent of the very thing she was searching for. Angling her body, she darted off into the direction it was strongest.

It wasn't until she came to a halt near the edge of the forest that she felt the burning in wings and muscle cramps, the winded feeling of strain hitting her like a boulder. A 'friend' of herself had told her that if one doesn't use their wings for a while if you would start losing strength in them and it would take a while to regain it back. She should've done some exercises with them to keep the muscles in shape - luckily it shouldn't take to long to get back in shape as she hadn't been for too long.

Crouching behind a bunch of bushes, she let her eyes focused on the village. There were strange wooden cave and tall mangled trees and what looked like bridges around. Some of the caves had metal and were quite large than the rest. There were also wooden caves on the rocks and various thick tree limbs in the ground that kept the ba-ba's in.

A small growl left as she got small flashbacks of that night, but the gurgle of her stomach draw her attention back to the task at wings and had her slowly sneaking out of her hiding place. She jumped as she heard a loud bang, darting to hide behind a large barrel as the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, peaking out she watched as two loopy burly men came stumbling down the steps of one of the caves.

"... N'dragons out ter night. C'n ya believe it?" The dark haired man hiccuped as he pushed his friend. The fair fluffed one, who didn't seem as off as his friend, rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Bet Stoick is havin' the time of his life right abou' now. He's lucky, I'd rather be out there than here."

"Aye, right you are," The loopy one nodded. "Po'r Gobber havin' ter stay an watch over the chief's little runt. Still 'ard to believe they're related."

The other man snorted, "Indeed. Still can't believe he thought he shot down the two Night Furies. A screw-up like that, pfft! I'd soon rather see believe a pig could fly!" The two men shared a laugh. Sunflower couldn't the small growl that left her. She knew they were talking about her pet. Her growl came out a little louder then attended, causing the two men to freeze.

"Eh, what was'aht?"

"It..." The second man pulled his ax free from his back, the first one copying. "... It sounded like a dragon."

Sunflower ducked back with a small gasp, eyes widening as she heard them approaching. Glancing around for a quick yet none notice-able escape, she spotted a darkened area.

The two men slowly snuck up, counting down before kicking the barrel away with loud "AHA's!!" only to sink a little at finding nothing. The two were totally unaware of the giant dark red mass staring down at them from a nearby roof, green eyes sliting in anger for a brief moment. These were the humans Deathslayer talked about; ones who were greedy pigs and took pleasure in killing, wanting more each time they got what they desired.

"But I could've sworn-" The fair-haired man lowered his ax in bafflement.

"-M'be it was jus' a trick of ter wind." The other man offered lamely.

Sunflower quickly ducked as the man locked around, narrowing his eyes before sighing. "Maybe. I better get home, Lambchops is expecting me back by now."

"Bahahahah! Can't believe ya named yer dog tha'!" The laughter faded as the two men walked away before splitting off.

Raising her head, Sunflower narrowed her eyes in the direction the two humans went with a disgusted growl. They were, even more, disturbing up close than far away. Ears twitching, she decided to stick to the roofs. Following the scent of her human until she came to a particular. I was a bit rounded with a long log sticking out of the front, small spikes that kind of reminded her of dragon spines decorated and one side of the roof was a square opening.

The scent was stronger now and she could hear the frustrated sighs coming from within.

Letting out a happy thrill, she darted over and perched on the edge. Cringing as a roof plating came loose and fell, luckily the boy only paused for a moment before getting back to what he was doing.

Looking closely, Sunflower took note of the different materials he had layed out and various metal parts - the body scribbling something down in his book before going back to whatever he was doing. He seemed to freak out as a knock on his 'door' broke him from his thoughts, making him lunge forward and cover his work.

"Hiccup, I'm going to go over to-- what are you doing?" It was a girl maybe to years older than the boy, her hair brown and big blue eyes. Hiccup chuckled nervously, pressing himself further onto his desk. "N-nothing, nothing. Where are you going?"

The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "... Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's. Are you sure you're not hiding something?"

"Nope!" The boy answered quickly, popping the 'P'. "Have fun with the twins, Tia."

The girl just stared at him with a look that reminded him of their father's when he didn't believe a lie they told before relenting. "... If you say so. Try not to burn the house down, the last thing I need to explain to dad is why you died from a house fire and not being eaten by a dragon." She paused for a moment. "Which, mind you, is what everyone believes is going to happen. There are even a few placing bets on how long you'll last."

Hiccup felt face drop into a mix of annoyance and sadness; of course, everyone would be. "Thank you, Celestia, for the reminder of my being different and a screw-up."

He straightened up slightly as the older girl drew closer, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Hiccup. I didn't mean it in a rude way," Her eyes landed on the mess on the desk and narrowed; it looked like drawing and a live replica of a... tailfin? What... was going on here? "Hiccup, what is that?!"

His eyes widened as he pushed her away, blocking her view. "Uh, nothing?"

"It doesn't look like nothing. Are those drawings of a tail fin? A dragon's tail fin?" She tried to get around him but failed as he blocked her.

"No." He answered quickly, grabbing her arm when she tried to reach around. "Hey, didn't you say you going over to the twins-"

"-Yes, but-"

"-I'm sure they'll be expecting you then," He pushed her down the stairs and towards the door. Surprised he was able to with all her struggling. "Hey, wait! Hiccup!" Shoving her out the door, he grinned wide. "See ya, sis. I promise not to burn the house down." With that, he slammed it shut and leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

Celestia stood on the other side dumbfounded. "... Did I just get kicked out of my own house?"

~~~

Hiccup made his way make up to his room, picking up his pencil when a familiar chirp caught his attention.

Slowly looking up, the boy froze upon the sight of a familiar red dragon sighting in the corner of his room. Green eyes wide and blinking innocently as her tail curled over her feet. Mouth dropping open, the Viking boy tries to form words as shock and more panic settled in. How in the bloody name of Thor did she get in here?! Better yet, how did she get out of the cove and into the village?

"S-Sunflower?! How?! What?!" He tried to form the right words but failed. "What are you doing in here?!"

Sunflower lunged forward and wrapped herself around the boy, making sure to press her gurgling stomach to his ears while chirping happily. "That's not important, now feed me, servant!"

Dear gods, he was so dead if anyone walked into this room.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 7**

Hiccup had a headache.

And a minor panic attack.

How was he supposed to leave the village in the morning with a giant red catlike winged reptile following after him? He was already in over his head with harboring two dragons in the woods. If his father, or anyone, were to find out about them they were dead. He was dead. No, he'd be publically humiliated, then banished from the village and branded as a traitor to all Viking kind, then hunted down and killed by anyone who found him.

 _'You could always leave,'_ That little voice in the back of his head whispered.  _'Fake your death and leave.'_

No... He couldn't do that.

He wouldn't survive out there that long without proper planning and the necessities he needed. He wasn't even sure either dragon would stick around once they could fly again.

With a loud sigh, Hiccup tightened the last bolt and grinned, eyes lightening up as he stared at his finished piece of art. "There, I'm done... now hopefully this works."

Sunflower blinked and looked over from her curled up the spot in the corner, a small pile of fish in front of her, cooing softly to herself as she glanced. Eyes zeroing in on the thing in his arms which had her head tilting to the side like a curious cat. Letting out a coo, she drew Hiccup's attention towards her where he followed her gaze towards his arms.

"What's that?" He could practically hear her question as she let out a curious croon. Turning, Hiccup held up the fake tail fin. "This... this will hopefully help Toothless fly. Gobber, my... teacher, said something that gave me an idea. A dragon damaged or without wings or a tail was pretty much a goner and since he's missing part of his tail fin... Why am I talking to you, you probably don't understand."

"Hey!" Sunflower gawked at him almost insulted, tail flicking irritatedly. "I am not an idiot! I might not be an expert in meat stick things, but I'm still smart! Do YOU have any idea how insult—!!"

"—Shhh!!" Hiccup ran over and covered her mouth as her growls and mini roars grew louder. It was clear she was insulted by what he said if her expression wasn't one of the things to go by. "You have to be quiet! Gods, if anyone on this island finds out about you, you're dead.  _I'm dead._  So please, do us both a favor and stay quiet."

Sunflower just went stiff, her big eyes widening and blinking innocently as she tilted her head. Hiccup let out a huff as he went over to his desk and set the prosthetic tail fin on his desk. He smiled as he glanced over it; it wasn't as neat as the real thing, but hopefully, it'll work. Glancing back at Sunflower who was now inhaling the fish he gave her, Hiccup couldn't help but compare her tail fins with Toothless', as well as there appearances.

Whereas he had more of a sharp tilted line before it spiked out at the end, hers were flowy and extended out lounger in elegance, almost like ribbons.

He had tried to picture the male dragon with a tail fin like that, but the result just ended with him wanting to laugh. Now that he got a good look at the female though, he began to take notice of the little details that rendered her different from the male Night Fury. The color, for one, it reminded him more of a fire than the night. Her scales were smooth and almost diamond shaped whereas the male's rounder and more noticeable, hers also gleamed like someone took a bunch of diamonds and shaved them into a fine glittering powered before dusting said powder all over her body.

Her ear antennas were a little longer and almost pointed, she was also slimmer and smaller than the male as he was more burly and muscular, though much slimmer than most other dragons Hiccup has seen. Their wings were the same and the shape of their bodies, faces and everything else were almost identical, but those few differences he noticed made Hiccup wonder if Sunflower was actually a Night Fury.

He didn't know much about Night Furies, but he was pretty sure they weren't  _supposed_ to look like a fire itself came to life in the form of a be-stared dragon.

"... Just what are you?" Hiccup muttered quietly as he set down his book. He hadn't realized he'd subconsciously picked it up and began drawing her as he glanced up at her a few times. Sunflower's ear twitched indicating she heard him, but he paid no mind. "Are you really a Night Fury? Sure, you look almost like Toothless... but not?"

Getting up he wandered over to his bed where that book on dragons Gobber gave the recruits rested. Flipping to the page on Night Furies, he began to flip through the pages after that one to see what he could find. ".... blank. Blank. Blank. Another blank. Defiantly-" He looked up at the dragon who was now looking around his room childishly. "-not you. Blank. Almost the rest of these are blank! So if you aren't a Night Fury, does that mean you're something else? Something of close relation maybe?"

Sunflower's head snapped around to him as she made a cooing noise. "Finally! The human gets it! Here's a fish, I heard from the birds you fleshies like gifts."

Hiccup just stared at the half-eaten fish is disgust but a little grateful it wasn't covered in slim like the one Toothless gave him. "No... I uh, I'm full..." He pushed it back towards her. Sunflower just stared at him for a moment before snorting as if to say "suit yourself" before gobbling it up in a flash. Who was she to get offended? It was just a fish, and she was hungry anyways so the less he ate the more she could stuff herself.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he put the book down and sat on his bed. "I really wish I could understand dragons. It'd make this a whole lot easier..."

Looking at her, he started to think. If not a Night Fury, then what was she? A Fire Wing? Fury Copier? That sounds weird... A Fire Fury perhaps? Maybe, she looked a mix of both - so Fire Fury would be a good name, but it just didn't sound right. Letting out a sigh, the boy lied back on his bed and just stared up at the roof.

He couldn't help but still feel a little stiff with the idea of having a dragon, one that resembled so closely to the breed his home feared the most, staying in his room while he slept. After all, just only a couple of days ago she was trying to snap him in two and just moody the rest after he learned her names.

He was beginning to think it was a female thing.

Asta did the same thing at times too; one moment she'll be all friendly and the next she was ready to snap you in two. A lot of the other females around Berk were similar too.

With another sigh, Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to relax. Turning on his side while using one arm as a pillow he tried to ignore the presence of the dragoness who was now strangely quiet. He was tempted to see why, but he decided against it. He didn't want to risk turning her surprising cheerful mood into a sour one, he almost nearly did earlier.

Sunflower just watched as the human turned on his side, back facing towards her with tense shoulders. The Sun Fury wasn't stupid, she knew that he was a bit wary around her, probably thinking that she was going to attack him in his sleep. And though a part of her deep down told her to just kill him and leave, she couldn't. The thought of doing that actually made her feel a little sick.

Truth be told, she has grown a little... a little attached to the human.

His curiosity reminding of her little sister's when she was younger, and the thought of harming him would've been like her wanting to kill the Light Fury. She couldn't help but chuckle though, Aura would probably have a small hissy fit if she knew Sunflower was fond of a human - especially after what Deathslayer had taught them when they were younger; never,  _EVER_ , trust a human or go near one, they were greedy killers who only enjoyed bloodshed and power.

 _'I'd probably be considered a traitor,'_ Sunflower laughed bitterly as she looked over at the boy once more.  _'I'd have my wings slashed if not my throat if they show me any mercy,'_  That's why when she goes back home, she wasn't going to tell anyone about the human even if she does end up feeling guilty for keeping it a secret. If she wasn't branded as a traitor, she'd become a prisoner. Deathslayer's number one rule for her was once that was NOT allowed to be broken.

_Never, ever, allow yourself to be discovered by the humans or other dragons outside of the island._

Sun Furies were rare amongst the Fury species long before they were all being killed off, and now that Sunflower herself was the only one left of her kind, everyone wanted to keep her hidden and ground into all the rules. Believe it or not, she believed that that was the only reason she was part of the Guardian Force was that it kept her tied down to the rules and in her squadron, meaning she couldn't leave them unless given the order to by her commander and always stuck to the very borders of their island. She didn't really question anything though, despite her being curious about the outside world.

Though as time grew on, Sunflower had begun to develop different abilities and had accidentally  _transported_ herself far outside the boundaries one day during her private training. It had scared her to no end when that happened as she had remembered what Deathslayer had said about there being danger lurking in every corner and shadow; humans and other dragons alkie just waiting to kill you or take you prisoner where they would then proceed with the torture until you broke or succumb to your wounds.

Upon the instant discovery that there weren't many dragons or humans around the parts she teleported, Sunflower began to become a bit bolder in her actions and start to question her leader's rules, even if she never said them out loud... It was upon this that she decided to tell and use her abilities around only a selected few, Orion and Aura being two of them.

In fact, when the two Light Furies discovered their abilities to teleport through Plasma Blasts, Sunflower took them to the spot outside of the island barrier she had accidentally zapped too. It became their little hang out whenever they had free time, or rather, Aura's and Sunflower's, Orion just followed cause he thought he needed to "protect" the last female of his kind. But in the end, they'd always returned home, she'd always return home...

_'Home...'_

Sunflower couldn't help but suddenly feel homesick.

Though she didn't like being trapped, the dragoness missed her home dearly and just wanted to return to it where she could continue living on in peace with her sister and friends. She's never been away from the island this long, and that scared her. Anything could happen to her or her home within the last few days of her being gone, but what could she do? Even after her wing healed she would have to re-train herself in flying as she was sure her muscles would be weakened; she was lucky she could fly the amount of time she did without crashing... actually, hopefully, that meant the muscles weren't as bad as she thought...

A snore had her jolting from her thoughts and blinking rapidly from having just stared off into space none blinking and her eyes had dried out within that period of time.

Another snore had her looking over at the human hatchling who was now in a deep sleep. She just gave a deadpanned expression, raising a ridge before looking over at the weird stick thing and blowing out, the room going dark as she went over to a corner and curled up. Her tailing curling around her and wings covering her head.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

** xXx **

"Sunflower! Put me down!"

Sunflower grinned evilly as she hopped from one branch to another high in the treetops with a basket like bag of fish hanging from that, Hiccup dangling in the front as he clung onto the straps for dear life. Eyes narrowing in on a large gap between the upcoming branches, Sunflower spread her wings and launched herself off of her perch, sailing towards the sky as she spotted an opening. Hiccup let out a chocked scream as they burst through the treetops at great speeds.

Sunflower didn't bother flapping her wings, just allowing them to stay spread as she glided on the soft currents of wind that brushed along the leafy tops.

"G-gahh!" Hiccup pulled his feet up with tightly closed eyes. Was she going to drop him? He hoped not. After a moment of nothing but a gentle breeze hitting his face, the boy opened his eyes. He flinched as a rather tall tree passes by him, eyes locking onto it before he slowly looked ahead. "Whoa..."

The light from the sun cast a golden glow over everything, the trees turning various shades as well as the clouds. A misty rainbow danced through the clouds as the rays of light hit the little rain-ice crystals of vapor that hung through the air, creating a magical feeling. His eyes widened in awe as he looked around, gasping as they passed through a small misty looking cloud. Reaching one arm out, he laughed in disbelief as his hand passed through another cloud.

"Amazing..." He breathed.

"This? This is nothing." Sunflower let out a small snort. She wanted to fly higher but she wasn't so sure how he would handle being up that high. His lungs weren't built like hers were and he could easily die from being up in such thin air. Eyes zeroing in on the cove, Sunflower paused for a moment, grunting at the slight sting in her wing at the sudden halt and beat.

"Why'd you stoppppppaaaahhhhhh!!" Sunflower shot down towards the trees, making swift turns and complicated maneuvers as she broke through the leaf tops, using her wings to shield the boy as they did so, hopping off of branches and trunks before she hit the ground in a sprint as soon as she got her bearings which was rather quick. "Oh, dear Gods!"

Just as they reached the cove, Sunflower set him down with a gentle plop, before moving to stand in front of him with a goofy grin. Hiccup sat there gasping for a moment, eyes wide, and hair a mess fro the sudden blast back down to earth. At the sound of a soft coo, Hiccup glanced up and swallowed a thick ball of saliva.

"A-are you trying to kill me?" He gasped.

"No~" She grinned happily. "Just trying to get you used to flying tis all~"

Hiccup just gave her a deadpanned expression at her happy smug look and rather pleased chatters that elected from her mouth. He could only imagine what she was saying. With a huff, the boy pushed himself up and adjusted his pack of fish as well as the tail fin he somehow managed to hold to during the crazy dragon's sudden flight.

He didn't have much of a choice.

He was going to leave her in his room all day and take her back to the cove that night, but he supposed that his quiet exit of the house earlier that morning was as quiet as he had hoped, for after he put the pack on his back he was suddenly grabbed and taken on a wild joy flight. How the  _Fire_ Fury managed to avoid all the Vikings left on Berk was beyond him; same with no one hearing his echoing screams.

"Never do that again. Please!" Hiccup trudged past her.

"You're no fun," Sunflower moaned as she trailed after him. Tucking her wings in she followed him through the hole and took off towards the black blob that was sitting in his typical corner. "Brainless!! I'm back!"

The Night Fury turned around just in time to see a blur of red speeding towards him before he was bowled over. Letting out a strangled yelp, the two dragons went tumbling towards the ground where they landed with a loud THUD! The male groaning from both the impact and the weighed that sat on him. Cracking his eyes open, he was met with the bright green ones of his female companion. Blinking, he felt a little taken back at the large grin set on her face. Then a thought hit him and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Where were you?" He pushed her off with a huff. "I woke up this morning and you weren't in the cave, or anywhere in the cove. I thought you left."

"Huh?" Blinking, Sunflower sat straight with her tail curled over her front talons. "O-oh, um... yeah, about that, I left last night-" Toothless turned towards her with a loud snort. "-and I went to the human village to visit Hiccup because I was hungry, he has a very strange cave by the way, and decided to just stay the night."

"... What?!" Toothless shot forward. "Are you crazy? Why on earth would you go into the humans' territory like that? You could've gotten hurt, or killed!" He circled around her as if looking for injuries. "How did you even fly with your wing? I thought it was injured."

"It is Dumbnut," Sunflower turned her head. "It's just not as bad as I thought it was. Just another day or so it should be healed and all I have to worry about is restrengthening the muscles and then I should be good to go."

Toothless froze at that. He almost forgot about her having to go home.

"Isn't wonderful? Couple more days and you won't have to really deal with me anymore, yeah?" Sunflower smiled brightly, though it did falter a little. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had gotten a little fond of the idiot. Crazy of her, right? There was just something about him that made her want to be friends under her death threats and snarky attitude. "You'll have peace and no more attempted killings."

"... Yeah," Toothless looked away. "It sounds wonderful."

He didn't want her to leave. Sure, he believed that she should tone it done in the violent nature, but he never wanted her to leave. He had grown to enjoy her company, he didn't want to be alone again and not just because there were no other dragons around at the moment, but because he actually enjoyed being around another Fury. Something he thought had died out years ago only leaving him! He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts of being the last of his kind, but he couldn't exactly ask or demand her to stay, they would be selfish of him. Besides, he knew she wasn't fond of him and would more than likely kill him. As is, she probably only saw him as a weight on her shoulders, a drawback. She was wild and unless the other dragon was a mate or hatchling she wouldn't stick around for long in the situation turns dire. Survival of the fittest and with his useless tail fin...

Swallowing he watched as Sunflower hopped around her rock before bouncing back over to him, wings flapping a little in a typical dragon exercise in re-training the muscles in whatever wing was injured. After being alone for years on end and never once spotting another despite his deep wishes of coming across once. To be honest, it still hadn't settled in yet that he was around another Fury. A Fury that wasn't a Night Fury! How was it possible for there to be other Furies of different kinds?

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast," Hiccup's sing-song voice interrupted said dragon's thoughts and Sunflower's bouncing. Both dragons looked over as a huffing and puffing Hiccup came over, hunched over from the heavy load on his back. Why didn't he let Sunflower fly him down again? Toothless began smelling the air as Hiccup set the bag down. "I hope-I hope you're hungry."

With a grunt, Hiccup pushed the bag over with his foot and sent the fish from inside all over.

Toothless, for the most part, was entranced with the amount there. His mouth watering and stomach growling from lack of food and the scent that hit his nostrils. Shrinking down slightly, Toothless let out a croon before slowly making his way around the basket, eyes darting between the fish and human as Hiccup wandered around the other side and towards Sunflower who was eyeing the fish with her own interest.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Hiccup felt his eye twitch at the squishing sound. "Uh, okay, we've got some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless, at the mention and smell of the eel, let out a snort and started growling. Sunflower following suit as the vial thing became clear to view. Curious, Hiccup bent down and fished the long yellow and black dead creature out of the pile of fish. As he held it up the two dragons reeled back almost as if someone took a spike ball and smacked them in the face; Toothless bared his teeth while his pupils turned to slits, Sunflower let out a roar like shriek and flapped her wings as she backed up into the wall.

"No, no, no! It's okay," Hiccup soothed and quickly throws it away before holding his hand out towards Toothless who lets out a snort. Pulling his hand back, the boy wiped it on his vest. "Yeah, I don't like eel much either."

Sunflower let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Toothless went over to his fish and began to eat. Unlike those waterlogged seaweed brains water lovers back at home who'll eat just about anything, a majority of the land dragons hated eel. The smell, the taste, just everything was potent about it and it made them sick; only a brainless dragon would dare eat it. The only ones able to eat that vile thing were the Sea Wraths, as they had the system able to withstand the effects the eels had.

Sunflower had eaten an eel once when she was younger, it didn't end too well on her end though her...  _her mother_  found it to be funny. She missed her mom, she really did. She didn't know who her father was, just that he was killed trying to protect her mom whilst she was carrying the clutch of eggs in a carrier made of giant leaves woven together.

Sadly, Sunflower was the only one her mother managed to save after managing to evade being speared on a sharp rock. It was then her mom ran into the very few remaining Furies that were flying to safety with their own eggs or hatchlings, other various species of dragons of known and unknown kinds flying amongst them. That's who the island can to be; the dragons all used their abilities to heals the life that was dying and the dragons of ice, water and storms focused on putting an unbreachable shield around them - it worked too as nothing was able to pass through them. The barriers became almost invisible when the Enchanters came and placed another shield up.

 _'They were unbreachable until now,'_  Sunflower thought bitterly.

A movement drew her attention down and it was then Sunflower realized she was still standing on her hind legs and she went down to all fours before turning her attention to Hiccup who was at Toothless' tail mumbling to himself, sparing glances upwards every so often towards the male Night Fury as he slowly pushed the tail fin towards the base.

Sunflower hid her snicker as the boy kept having to move with Toothless tail as he moved about in his quest of eating all the fish. Luckily the female had already eaten quite a bit the night before and earlier that morning otherwise she would've probably gotten into a fight with the male over the food.

"Huh!" Hiccup nearly panicked as he grabbed the Night Fury's tail when the dragon jerked and rumbled. "It's okay." The grunted and placed his hands and body on the tail that continued to move. Sunflower cooed in amusement which gained her a disgruntled look from the boy as he struggled to keep Toothless' tail pinned while also trying to attach the prosthetic tail fin.

"Ah!" He cried out quietly as he lost grip for a split second and fell over the side. Pressing his lips, he quickly jumped on again, though backwards this time, and quickly began to fasten the fake tail fin into place. Sunflower watched as Toothless, who now had the basket on his face, froze and perked up stiff. The basket fell as he felt a familiar wait he had been missing and moved a bit as if testing it with a curious groan like purr.

Once it actually registered to him what it really was, his eyes widen and mouth opened in shock, his wings dropping as well which sent warning bells off in Sunflower's head. Glancing back at the human, she noticed he was securing the last strap and stretching the fin out once finished before they flickered back tup towards Toothless where her eyes widen as she noticed his wings slowly rising again and... spreading.

Was he going to-? Uh oh...

"Toothless, don't-!!"

It was too late as the Night Fury lunged into the air with great flaps of his large wings - a wingspan that happened to be a little larger than Sunflower's own - with the human hatchling clinging to two it with screams of "No, no, no" and alike. Sunflower let out her own roar that mixed with Hiccup's screams and Toothless' own roar as she noticed the duo falling suddenly, their path heading straight for the ground. Eyes wide with worry the female dragon reacted without thinking and spread her wings open as wide as they would go and lunged into the air.

She raced towards the duo, mentally sighing in relief when the boy reacts quickly and forced the tailfin open and the two managed to swerve upwards at the last second. Shooting into the endless blue, Hiccup let out a cheer upon discovering the fake tail fin worked. "It's working!" He smiled widely. "Sunflower, it's working!"

"Yes, yes! I can see that but Dear Moon, please focus on driving your dragon!" Sunflower roared back just as Hiccup turned the fin and the two made a sharp turn that sent them past the female and back towards the cove. It was just as they were flying over the water that Toothless gained full awarness of the 'stowaway' on ht e back of his tail when Hiccup started musing excitedly. Sunflower couldn't help the small pout that formed. "... Where was all this amusement when I was flying him?"

"Ugh..." The groan from the male Fury drew her ever-wandering attention. "Get off, human!"

Making a sharp turn, he flung Hiccup off and flying towards the water with a scream where he hit it and skid across the surface before dropping in like a stone. Sunflower shot Toothless a glare as the male tried flying up, only to find that he couldn't and dropped like a rock. Feeling satisfied with the result, Sunflower landed, albeit a little clumsily as her wing suddenly gave out from all the use in a single day.

"Ahh," She moaned at the sting of discomfort. "Why must all the rotten things being thrown my way?"

The large splash of water from Toothless landing drenched as a large wave collided with her form. A frown danced across her delicate yet sharp features as she let out an irritated sigh, ignoring Hiccup's cheers. Letting out a puff, she slinked away towards a sunny spot to dry off and mope.

** xXx **

Asta wasn't sure what to make of things as of late.

First, Hiccup has been acting rather strange. Second, along with sudden strange behavior, she has taken notice of his quick escapes into the woods where he would disappear for hours on end until darkness befalls the island. He has uttered hardly more than a few words to her and to be quite honest, it was ticking her off. How can someone just up and ignore their best friend like they are nothing but useless pieces of scrap metal? She envied Astrid at this moment. At least she got more words than "Hi" and "Bye" or "Got to go".

And then today in what she liked to call "Dragon Killing Class", Hiccup had done something that was absolutely crazy yet amazing. The test had been about taking out a Hideous Zippleback and just as things started to get a little out of control, Hiccup had managed to somehow  _control_ _the dragon!_ It was amazing. But also... nerve racking. How had he been able to command it back into its cage? He wouldn't give anyone one a full logical answer before he took off claiming to have "something" to do.

 _'That SOMETHING being hidden out in the woods.'_ The redhead thought bitterly to herself. ' _Something that seems to have taken my friend's attention for weeks!'_

After almost two weeks of ignorance in favor of whatever he was hiding in the woods, Asta Bergljot had finally had enough and was on her way to his home to discover just exactly why he was acting the way he was. And why he had the sudden control over a dragon when the day before he hadn't. Marching up to the Haddock Household she quickly reached out and pound her fist against the hard wooden door.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BAANG** **!!**

It wasn't even a mere two minutes before the door opened to reveal Hiccup's older half-sister, Tia.

The girl was a little taller than she with long brown hair in a single braid, and bright blue eyes. Celestia was the daughter of Hiccup's mother; the produce of a relationship that failed as soon as the father discovered the mother was pregnant. Luckily, Stoick was willing to help raise Tia when he met the kids' mother and married her not long after the ditching.

The older girl blinked in surprise as she met the green eyes of her little brother's best friend; "Oh! Hello, Asta. What are you doing here?"

Asta smiled at the greeting before answering rather dryly. "I'm looking for Hiccup, is he here by any chance?"

"Hiccup?" Tia blinked. "Afraid not. He headed out to forge 'bout an hour ago to do something. You're welcome to go up to his room and wait for him if you'd like."

Asta thought about it for a moment before nodding. Walking into the home as the older girl moved out of the way and closed the door behind them before walking over to her own mini room behind a blood-red blanket. Asta made her way up the stairs while thinking of the lecture she was going to give the boy, only to stop short once she reached his room.

Papers were scattered everywhere as well as pieces of metal, tools, and fabric.

"What in Thor's name..." She muttered the further she walked in. Looking around her eyes stopped on a corner as a flash of something shiny reflected the beams of light. Eyes narrowing she slowly made her way over before crouching down, to get a better look. The thing tha caught her attention was a, what looked to be, thin stone of sorts. It was almost diamond shaped and a deep with a slight orange hue. Small shades of reds and oranges and what looked like a small amount of gold cast a sparkling effect everywhere the light hit, the strange thing almost looked like it was glowing.

Eyes narrowing slightly with a small part of her lips, she slowly reached out and picked the stone up. Flinching back slightly as the smooth surface met the tips of her fingers. Slowly, she picked up between her fingers and was surprised at how late it actually was. Weren't rocks supposed to be lighter?

Standing up, she flipped it around a few times and held it up in the light; the glittering almost creating a flickering fire effect as she turned it every which way. It was... pretty, she supposed. Rather strange really. She had no idea rocks looked like this. Turning away from the light, she ran her fingers down the sides.

 _'It's strange. I would almost say that instead of a rock, it was a dragon's...'_ She paused as she looked up chocked on a small amount of air. "...scale." She breathed after a moment.

Drawings of what appeared to be tail fins? And strange dragons littered his desk and the wall behind it. Measurements and little notes lied here and there as well. Various questions filled her mind as she walked forward, scanning over everything there. Her breath caught as she saw a drawing of a sleek, bat-winged dragon with a name printed on top. A drawing of a dragon with similar traits - but more girly, in her opinion - lied beside it.

Leaning closer she squinted her eyes before gasping and reeling back like it had burnt her. " _... Night Fury?!_ " She breathed. Eyes darting to the other picture she exhaled and inhaled.  _ **"Fire Fury?!"**_

What in Odin's bloody long beard was going on?! Why was there things about a freaking Night Fury in this room? Better yet, how did Hiccup have any of this? No one has seen a Night Fury, much less live to tell the tale if they have! So how... then it hit her he claimed to have struck down two Night Furies the night of the raid and they landed in the woods. The next day he began to disappear into the woods and all the questions about the two dragons began to pop out of nowhere. Then what happened earlier that day...

"Oh, my gods..." She breathed out sharply in disbelief as it all clicked. "He actually shot them down..." She looked down at the  _stone_ in her hand and felt her eyes widen even more. Wasn't that new Fury red...? That wasn't a stone, it was a  _scale_. A red Night Fury's scale! "He shot them down!" She repeated again while looking at the drawings and scale a few times. "... And he didn't kill them."

He didn't kill them!

He  _didn't_ kill them.

Then it hit her like a pile of logs. He didn't kill them. Dear sweet pigs of Berk! Was he insane?! He left two of the most fears dragons alive and more than likely untied out in the woods, near their village? Was he really that stupid? Oh, gods! This was bad! Really bad! What if-what if they come and kill everyone. What if... If Stoick or any of the others find out, Hiccup, as well as the dragons, were as good as dead.

"... I gotta find him," She whispered to herself, backing away towards the stares as she looked down at the scale. Clutching it tightly, she turned around and stormed down the stairs. Determination filled being as she rushed towards the door, flinging it open and racing towards the first place she knew Hiccup would be at the moment.

Just what exactly had her friend gotten himself into?


	10. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! Just to get to the point, this book won't be updated for a while. No, not because I'm taking a break, but because I'm finishing it up on Quotev first before I post it on here. I have it on here, Wattpad and Quotev but the latter is the more updated of the two.** _

_**I would also like to point out that there are A LOT of grammatical issues that I would like to fix but will be doing that once I get the first book of the 'Brightest' series finished... which will hopefully be by the time this month ends, the start of next year.** _

_**Quotev Page Link:<https://www.quotev.com/SunFire62>** _


End file.
